Street Fighters: Zero Strikers
by Godsent Hellraze
Summary: With only a portion of things known about the Blood Ruby, it is clear that only evil will come from them and it is up to Glenn and Cammy to stop it! May be OOC
1. Zero Strikers Bounty Hunter Unit

Well, heh heh, This is my frst story, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it :0) 

_Street Fighters Cast_:

Cammy White, Ryu, Chun-Li, Ken Masters, Guile, Akuma, M. Bison and more appearances

_Original Cast:_

Glenn Frost

Chapter I: Zero Strikers Bounty Hunter Unit

_It has been about four years since the last defeat of the infamous M. Bison to the hands of Ryu and his friend, Ken Masters. Chun-Li, in finding the murderer of her father to be a puppet, Cammy had done all she could to bring the tyrant down, placing herself in league with Guile, but failed in doing so. As time passed, long time wounds begin to heal as another threat posses the Earth._

* * *

Cammy's POV 

I opened the door and stumbled into the hotel room. It was NOT a good day to be dealing with sweet-talking hotel managers and bossy busboys. It had taken me a hell of a lot to get the flight to America, pack my stuff at the last moment when I found that the fight was to be cancelled a month from today and… Oooohhh! It makes me wanna punch a hole through the friggin' wall….. But I don't earn enough money to be putting dents in the wall. I let my suitcase from my hand to the floor and walked over to the bed, letting myself fall into the comforter….. It felt so good to not be on my feet any longer.

* * *

The woman that lain in the bed seemed to let her troubles slip away by some force from somewhere in or possibly out of the room. She wore a light blue tee-shirt with tight black jeans, white socks and sneakers. Cammy didn't feel like doing anything else except take a nice, warm relaxing bath. She struggled to make it to her feet, by finally made it to the bathroom and put the water on. As she let it warm up, she walked back into the main room. And flipped the light switch on. All there was, neatly spic and span, and freshly cleaned, was one warm bed, a night stand, a table with a TV on top. She sighed. If was a long day now, it'll probably be a long night she though as she walked to unpack her stuff. Pulling out all sorts of odds and ends, such as clothing, bras, and the like, she stumbled onto a picture. In it was Chun-Li and herself with their arms around each other in front with Guile, Ryu, and Ken. Oh, how she missed the adventure to bring Bison down. Of course, Ken was, by far, the biggest most perverted person she had ever met in her life, but then, even the accursed thoughts of Ken taking a peek into her room at night still brought back memories. Not that she had fallen for the guy, but it would be one of those things that she would have to get over. As she continued to scan the picture, she found herself and Chun-Li again, rye's arms around her neck in a unique hug and her thoughts returned to the talk that the two of them had almost three years ago… Along with the fights. Cammy had considered Chun-Li one of the most dedicated and strongest of female fighters that she had ever met, and she respected that a great deal. She flipped the picture over and saw that everyone had put a signature of their names (especially Ken with his phone number and a small note saying "Hope to see you at my place soon" and a smiley face). Underneath Chun-Li's was her phone number and an idea struck her. Quickly remembering that her bath was running, she rushed to turn it off and returned to the hotel room phone, reading the instructions and was about to pick it up until the phone started to ring. Of course, Cammy answered it. " H-hello?" 

" Cammy, glade to hear from you again!" came a recognizable army man voice. Cammy smiled.

" Guile? Hey, what's up?" she asked, chuckling to herself.

" Things could've gone better. Listen, I need you to come to the airbase as soon as you can. It's urgent." he had a since of urgency in his voice. Cammy nodded, understanding that Guile was never kidding around when it came to important calls.

" Sure, I'll be right over." she said as she heard the phone hang up on the other end. He had never been someone to say good-bye. Cammy hung up the phone and ran to get her coat and her room key, letting the door shut behind her. Running down a flight of stairs and reaching the main office, she burst through the doors and quickly made it to the counter. " I need a cab as soon as you can!" The prick of a manager turned from what he was doing and give her a goofy salesman smile.

" I'm sorry, the hotel cabs are off limits this late at night and won't be running until nine o'clock in…" he continued with the hotel policies as Cammy dug into her pocket for her wallet and flipped it open, revealing a platinum badge with the indenting picture of an American flag and an Eagle's head with its beak open, as if was roaring out at its pray.

" Zero Strikers: Bounty Hunter Unit! I demand the use of you cab immediately!" She had had enough of this nonsense and the hotel manager's salesman smile flipped upside down as he came to his fear of, for some reason, being thrown into prison for not doing as he was told. " I-I…..I'm sorry ma'am," he stuttered, startled, " but, we can't-" he stopped as he saw her grin.

" Then you won't mind if I borrow your car, won't you?" she asked as she put her wallet away. He quickly dug into his pocket and basically threw the single key and a remote at her. Her grin became a smile as she caught it. " Thank you." she said cheerfully as she moved through the doors with hast. The hotel manager sat in shock that he wasn't charged for a crime that wasn't listed in the laws of America and heard a car alarm go off, turn off, a car start and leave. There goes my baby… my beautiful baby he thought.

The car pulled up into the airfield and Cammy stepped out into the parking lot, right next to the air force building. As she started to make her way, a single guard stopped her. " Excuse me, ma'am, but I-" he started to say before she showed him the Zero Strikers badge. He squinted for a second, then straightened up. " Uh… Sorry for the"

" It's okay, it's your first day here, I know." she said as she headed into the base. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sweat dropped.

" Weird…" he said as he watched the door slowly close behind him.

" Cammy!" Guile cried with his arms outstretched as she entered the room. She was somewhat taken aback. Usually, his office was a mess, but now…

" Guile…" she trailed, looking at the masculine man with his "hair-do" and his usual attire; a green tank top with camouflage pants that were tucked into black combat boots. " Nothing's change since the last time we met." she said. Guile laughed out loud and took a seat, motioning for her to sit in one of the provided chairs in front of his desk. She looked at the chairs and shook her head. After a shrug, Guile seemed to get more serious.

" Down to business, there seems to be a problem. We have had reports from the organizations Red Delta, and Interpole that there seems to be more Shadowlaw activity coming from Asia and Europe. We have reason to believe that Bison has somehow managed to survive our last assault and is rebuilding Shadowlaw bases in these two countries and maybe in these areas." he explained as he pointed them out onto a map that was laminated and stretched over his desk. Cammy followed his fingers to the four spots and sighed.

" I though Ryu and Ken finished him off!" she exclaimed as she leaned over the desk. Guile shook his head.

" Either he was hiding out somewhere else when we fought a Shadowlaw Cyborg in his image or not. Those two didn't leave even a stain of blood for us to examine. We believe that were had, indeed, fought a fake, seeing that there was no evidence and we will be looking into the situation. Your mission is to stop the production of Shadowlaw bases and weaponry in all four of these parts of the world. We've also received information that Ryu and Ken have not been seen for quite some time. This is your other assignment. I'm not telling you because you are one of my subordinates, but as a friend." he said. Cammy understood clearly and nodded.

" So when do I begin?" she asked. Guile gave her a hard look.

" You're not doing this mission solo," he said as he pointed to the door in which she came through. She turned to see a man with long blood red hair that came from his head and tipped near the midsection of his back. He was well tanned and well built. Not as masculine as Guile and not as scrawny as Dan, the Ryu wannabe. He wore black and gray clothing, similar to Akuma's and the standard Japanese sandals, "Cammy, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the team, Glenn." Guile said with a smile. Cammy felt something inside of her tug at her heart, to like him, for some reason as his jade eyes flashed to meet hers. She pushed the though aside and pulled up a fake smile.

" Welcome aboard, Glenn." she said as she held out her hand. Right when he reached for her hand, he tripped and knocked right into her.

* * *

_NO_ Glenn's brain screamed _why is it that, whenever I meet a cute girl that I trip over myself, literally?_ His eyes were closed shut and tight, not wanting to see the outcome of this. His hands groped two round objects that were rather soft, yet firm. _Oh, for all that is good and holy, I hope this isn't what I think it is…._ He pulled his face away and opened his eyes to see both Guile shocked and Cammy outraged beyond words, yet blushing. Then he looked to his hands that were grasping her breasts. He quickly released them and backed up a step after receiving a swift slap to the face. A large red handprint stayed on the side of his face and he rubbed on it. This was not going to go as well as he had planned.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this and I'm really grateful for iceangelmkx for helping me with the help. If anyone finds or knows information on Cammy and any other Street Fighters character Bios, attacks, traits, ect., I'll be grateful. Hope to hear from you soon! (Oh, yeah……NO FLAMING ALLOWED! DO IT AND SUFFER DIRE CONCEQUENSES! MUAAAAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding, but please don't Flame me. Constructive Criticism are allowed, but be precise and to the point).**


	2. Shopping for some Melee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighters…. Or do I?**

Chapter II: Shopping for Chaos

Early the next morning, Cammy woke and turned herself onto her side, hoping to fall back asleep, but couldn't for some strange reason. Not only go back into her slumber, but a loud snoring seemed to come from somewhere within the hotel room. Cammy positioned herself on her elbows and groggily looked down to the side of the bed to see a red haired man sleeping peacefully on the floor in only his black pants. The only time he seems normal is when he's asleep she thought with a smile. She had grown attached to him over the night, but not in a relationship. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and got up, exposing herself only in a pink night gown with little kittens all over them. As Cammy got up, she gave herself a long stretch before heading for a chair with her bags in them. As she had started the earlier night of unpacking, she tossed random items onto the bed, such as more clothing, two machine guns, grenades, bullet belts, clothing, tooth brush, dead cat… Okay, not a dead cat, but it was a doll, hoping not to wake Glenn. A few minutes later, Cammy had found herself in a nice relaxing bath to wake her up and start her day off right……. Then chaos rained on her blonde pigtailed head. With no shower curtain covering her, Glenn walked in in a stupor, picked up a toothbrush and started to brush his teeth, completely not even acknowledging Cammy's presence in this awkward moment. Her body turned brighter than a sunburn at that moment and there was Hell to pay. " GLENN!" she roared out. Glenn, slowly cocked his head to the side and suddenly found the predicament in which he had thrown himself into. He hastily rushed out of the bathroom with toothpaste all over his lips like a rabid dog and slammed the door shut as Cammy reached up just in time to jerk the shower curtain close so that he could see nothing of her body except her face. As he left, she could hear a groggily shout from Glenn.

* * *

" I'M SORRY!" he cried out. Oh, God, this wasn't gonna be a good day…… Oh, no it ain't. With himself awakened from the near death experience, he though it would be best to go outside. After he had put on the black and silver shirt, and headed out the door. But on the way out, he noticed a nice pile of weapons scattered all over the bed, a couple of machine guns, some grenades, two bullet straps…. Then a cat doll. An idea struck him and he continued to his destination.

* * *

Cammy was now in her moody side (and for those o you whom don't know Cammy, it would be wise not to get involved with this moody little twenty-four-year-old). She stormed out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a white midriff and a pair of blue jean shorts as she walked into the main room in search for her sacks and sneakers…. And not seeing Glenn anywhere in sight. She sighed. Well, think of it this way, her brain tried to confront her, at least he's not telling the world about it, plus you really didn't mind at all that he took a peek at ya, so, c'mon… Another part of her brain seemed to be in her defense in this little mental conversation. But, then again, you don't even know the guy but by his own name and you are only partners… No gushy stuff now or later. If anything else, Glenn will always be a friend….. Even if he's the most perverted friend you have ever met. She seemed to pause as in to think, then smiled. But then, Ken had always been the pervert in our last adventure. She put the conversation on hold as she slipped her socks and shoes on and found her purse, grabbing the card and moving out of the room. Outside, the hotel was built right next to a busy intersection and cars were zipping this way and that, their motors filled the air with their copper fanned engines running and exhaust fumes staining the atmosphere. She took a deep breathe, then coughed because of the fumes. She really long to go on a nature thing. Like camping. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about camping, now was time to get Glenn something better then that ridicules worn and ripped jogging suite he was always wearing… And maybe some better shoes. She looked around the balcony, but he was nowhere in sight. " Oh, come on!" She fumed and looked in the pool area.

* * *

Glenn never knew that the pool area was quiet… Good grounds for meditation. He sat cross-legged on a diving board and began his early morning prayer. " Father who art in Heaven, hollow be thy name-" Just as he was finishing the first line, he could feel the presence of another. He didn't have to open his eyes to tell that there was a girl standing about twenty paces from him and was coming closer, but he let her anyways and continued his prayer. After this, he opened his eyes as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a cross necklace. The cross could easily be recognized as a sword, but with no hilt and the arms of the small piece of jewelry acted as hand guards. He looked to his left to find Cammy, then looked back to his possession. "I'm sorry for what happened in the hotel room earlier and I-" Cammy put up a hand to silence him as he was getting into his apologies. The two of them could see that this day may be better than what they thought. Cammy smiled.

"Come on, lets go." she said as she left the pool area. Glenn looked after her.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he got off of the diving board and a kid scampered up the small ladder and jumped right in. A small group rushed after him and jumped in, soaking Glenn with the chlorinated water. The English girl laughed and said with a smile,

"We're going shopping."

The two entered the store almost lunch time and Glenn was famished. Cammy didn't mind, but in asking how much money he had, she went white. "Actually, I don't have a penny to my name." he said. Cammy complicated the problem further by rushing him to a nearby hamburger joint and slamming down a wadded up pile of bills.

"Give me as many cheeseburgers as you can from this!" Cammy cried. Everyone in the store seemed to slowly look at her as the woman behind the counter slowly picked up the wad of bills and started to slowly count it. Cammy slammed a fist down onto the counter, causing everyone to jump. "TIME'S A FACTOR, DAMMIT!" She roared. The elderly woman picked up the pace and finished counting in about three seconds flat… New record! As the lady went to tell her, Cammy gave her a dangerous look. "If I don't get those cheeseburgers now, I'll cook my own and shove them up where the sun don't shine!" She growled. The old lady closed her mouth and rushed into the back and Glenn hoped to calm his partner down.

"Ummm….You can calm down now…" he tried to say and, to his surprise, Cammy turned to face him with a wide anime-like smile.

""I'm calm, I'm cool, I'm fine!" She said in a jazzy way. Glenn made a nervous grin and sweat dropped. I took them some time, but an order of a thousand cheeseburgers were being delivered. Cammy looked to a table, then back to Glenn. "Shall we?" she asked. Glenn liked where this was going.

"We shall." he answered as they sat. Cammy snatched one and about to make the world's largest bite, before she saw Glenn with his hands connected and his head bowed. This concerned her and she was about to ask him of his problem. That was, until, he started hi feeding frenzy with a loud "Amen!" Stuffing on Cheeseburger into his mouth at a time. Cammy looked at him as he ate, and enjoyed his company, but needed to know something .

"Forgive me for being a little too curious, but are…" she trailed off. Glenn stopped eating the burgers and looked to her. She smiled and continued. "Are you a Christian?" She asked, praying to the powers that be that he was to say Satanist. He smiled.

"The world need more people like you, Cammy." Glenn said as he took another bite. "Yes, I am, but why do you ask?" he answered between chews. Cammy gushed and quickly answered him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know." she said between mouthfuls. Glenn nodded. He knew that there was more to it than that.

Within the hour, the two had finished the feast (Glenn eating most of it and not gaining a single pound) and the two went out to shop for clothing for Glenn. He was made to try various things, like a tux, casual clothing, pajamas, shoes, right down to every sock that wasn't in a package (finding that they were too tight of his feet, Glenn pointed the problem out and they found that they were baby socks. "So that's why they had the little pink bow ties on them…" Cammy had exclaimed.) and they were now finishing up the shopping. Cammy was enjoying herself, but knew that Glenn must have been getting tired of going in and out of changing rooms almost every five seconds. But what she didn't know was that Glenn was enjoying this as much as she was…. Kinda.

In another two hours, they were getting ready to go pay for the clothing (Cammy at least) while Glenn went to find Cammy something to get her…When he got money, that is. As he looked, He noticed a strange presence from about the entrance of the store. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It was a male of tremendous power… Unlike Ryu or Ken, for the matter.

* * *

Somewhere else in the store, a tall, muscle-bound man that stood at least seven feet tall. He wore an eye patch on the left eye and a large scar ran from the bottom of his upper left chest, down his six-pack area, and to his lower right waist. He wore no shirt, only a pair of big shots with training tape around both fists and up to his mid forearms and on his feet to the top of his ankles. He looked up to see the red haired man and grinned. "Target acquired. Preparing to attack!" He said. Another man looked to him.

"Sir, what did you say?" he asked. The taller one looked down at him and the smaller one ran off, too timid to try to mess with him. Sagat returned his attention towards the unsuspecting red head and grinned.

"You're mine, Alpha!"

* * *

Glenn could feel the presence grow stronger than the first time he sensed it. If Cammy notices that I've been missing for a while, she'd probably forget about me and leave he thought as he started to make his way to the cash register. He saw Cammy wave at him, and he waved back but something wasn't right. A large shadow appeared behind Cammy and had his arms outstretched, as if going in for a bear hug. It was all Glenn could do from facial expressions. As the creature loomed over her, Glenn broke out into a run. "CAMMY!" He cried.

Cammy wondered why Glenn was running until she heard him shouting. "LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" She turned and was shocked to see one of the dangerous fighters coming for an attack, Sagat! Cammy just ducked the bear hug and rolled out of the way as Glenn leaped into the air and reared back his fist the was glowing blue.

"Ballistic Blaster!" He called and punched Sagat in the face, sending him away from Cammy. Glenn quickly helped her up to her feet. "Are you-" The brute ran and connected his fist into Glenn's gut hard and pinned him into the wall. Cammy gasped, then went for an attack.

"Drill Spike!" She cried as she ran, went low and flipped, causing herself to act like a drill as her legs emitted blue energy. With a hit rate of over 100, Cammy nailed Sagat in the tailbone (that's gotta hurt), letting Glenn fall to the ground. Soon, Sagat was on the ground. Cammy stood waiting to help him up. "Looks like it's your turn to be thankful." She said with a smile. Glenn could see the tyrant rouse himself back to his feet. Glenn took the hand and got up.

"Next time you hit someone, hit them in the head, okay?" He advised be fore running off to finish off Sagat. Reluctantly, and with an annoyed sigh, Cammy followed. "Why are you here?" Glenn interrogated as he rolled Sagat over, just to find that Sagat was plying dead. The gargantuan man caught hold of Glenn's throat and started to lift him as he rose from the ground.

"Destroy target…Alpha…" Sagat seemed to repeat to himself over and over again. Of course, this was making no sense to Glenn what so ever, but one thing was for sure…. If the fight kept up like this, Glenn would suffocate! Cammy rushed over to the two and began dealing blows to Sagat's back, which seemed to only get him angrier. In rage and annoyance, Sagat thrust out his free arm and caught one of Cammy's oncoming attack and flung her into a nearby wall. "Must destroy… Target… Destroy… Alpha." Sagat said again as he returned to face the hopeless Glenn. The red head's grip became stronger as rage infiltrated his very being.

"I'll destroy something…" Glenn said as a blue aura floated off of him and Sagat's grip seemed to get weaker. Glenn started to slowly pull the titan's fingers off of his throat and landed to the floor, Sagat's and still in his own and he pulled the thumb and index finger as far as he could, breaking the flesh holding the appendages together. Sagat let out a yell of pain and Cammy watched the entire thing. It didn't take Glenn five minutes to bring the brute down. Cammy, amazed, only required one thing.

"I need to…Sit down…" She said as a extremely large sweat drop fell from the back of her head.

* * *

"Guile! What on Earth happened back there?" Cammy cried. Guile seemed surprised himself. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. After the store fight, Glenn and Cammy brought the towering hulk into Interpol custody. She had told the air force commander every little detail about Glenn that she saw with her own eyes.

"To be quite honest, I never really knew his full potential….If he could beat Sagat, then he may have a fighting chance against Ryu and Ken…" He trailed off. Cammy watched Glenn through a high-rise window as he continued to train in what looked like Ryu's martial arts style.

"So… If he could beat Sagat…What is he?" She asked aloud. Guile sat up and typed into his computer. A picture of Glenn came up, his name, age, even hit rate, which exceeded 100, as Cammy's did.

"I don't know, but if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on him… You'll never know if he'll wind up like a cannon ball…" Cammy understood everything the Guile was saying…

**UUUUG! Took me all day to write that one up, so enjoy and review please! God Bless**


	3. Cafe Chaos, Midnight Assault

**Disclaimer: Street Fighters is not mine! **

Chapter 3: Café Clash/ Midnight Assault

Cammy woke up the next morning to find Glenn watching the hotel TV with the volume low enough to let other people sleep respectively. She sighed and looked at the red head, with a weird hair-do, bits and strands or his long hair was, amazingly, standing on end and spiking out like a weird Dragon Ball Z show (as a matter of fact, his hair was already like that, to clear things up. If you've played the game Masashi then you'll know what I'm talking about… If not…. Can't help you there, you your imagination to it's furthest potential). She looked at the TV screen and saw that he was watching the Blue Collar Comedy Tour Rides Again with Ron White as he was making fun of his dog, Slugo. She sighed as she looked back at Glenn, whom had to burry his face into a pillow to keep his insistent laughing don to an absolute minimum, which really didn't work. Cammy rolled off of the bed and walked over to the bathroom in her kitten pajamas, holding a towel and a shower cap. "Morning…" She said weirdly. Glenn looked up with a small grin. The screen swapped to a commercial break as Glenn got up and sat on the bed.

"Morning, Cammy!" He said childishly. She paid no heed and entered to bathroom. Once she had disappeared, the phone rang. Glenn got off of the bed and answered it.

Cammy had heard the phone rang and grabbed the doorknob, but didn't open the door as she heard Glenn answer it. She pressed her ear to the door to listen better. "Hello?" There was silence, so Cammy quickly turned the shower on and cracked the door. "What? How did you get this number?" Glenn asked in concern as, for some reason, he looked at the door. Cammy knew that this wasn't good. "Who are you!" He asked…

"That's none of your concern…" Said a dark clad suit. Nothing shown but his chin line and the bottom of his nose. He stood in a pay phone booth next to a hotel and continued to give instructions as he looked up to the window, seeing the kitten pajama, and unsuspecting Cammy. "Just follow my instructions if you want to find Ryu and Ken!"

Glenn's eyes darted to the caller I.D and found that it was an unknown name. He looked back to the door, then to the bathroom, finding it cracked with the steam pouring out of it. He could feel Cammy listening in on the conversation, but ignored it. "Alright… What do you want?" He asked.

"The return of Sagat? What kind of fool do you take me for?" Glenn cried at the phone. Cammy peered out of the bathroom at Glenn, whom was looking at the door. She heard him sigh again and ask, "Where do you want to meet, then?" He asked. Nothing for a while, then Glenn nodded. "Fine!" He growled angrily and slam the phone into the receiver. Cammy quietly closed the door and locked it.

"What was that all about?" She asked herself. She didn't have a clue. But whatever it was, it wasn't good.

_Somewhere in Asia._

"Sir!" A male Shadowlaw subordinate said as he saluted at a tall red chair. It didn't turn, but a raspy voice spoke out, and it wasn't Bison.

"Report!" He cried. The soldier fell into terror at the sound of the voice and started to tremble. He tried to stay in place, but had the shakes, really bad.

"We h-h-have conv- convinced Alpha to c-c-c-come to agree to r-r-return Sagat!" The soldier finally spat out. The chair turned and a black cloaked man sat in the chair with green long, spiky hair that came to two points in front of his face as it was hidden in the shadows of the hood.

"Good." He said as he leaned forward and stopped. He sniffed the air and looked back at the soldier. "Did you just soil yourself?" He asked sniffing the air again. The soldier blushed with embarrassment. "And to top it off, I suggest that, after you get a clean pair on…" He said as he got up and walked over to the sliding doors, "Clean your piss off of my floors… I won't want to have my employees having to clean up your mess." He said and walked out. The Soldier slowly felt the back of his pants and found an extremely large lump there.

"Aw, great!" He cried and he waddled to the dormitories.

_Back in America, at the Air Force Base._

"WHAT?" Cammy and Guile cried out at the same time. Glenn shrugged and looked to the iron clad doors, leading to a prison.

"He said that there was a big misunderstanding and that they actually needed our help to… Uhhh… find something…. I guess a stone…. The Blood Ruby, I think." Glenn coughed up Guile Crossed his arms, as did Cammy.

"Your dealing with the enemy, here! You can't just suddenly trust them!" Guile said calmly, trying to suppress his anger. Cammy couldn't find any words for the actions the Glenn had proceeded in. Giving Sagat back to the enemy? That was like capturing a lion and letting him loose again, just to take a while to capture it again.

"He also said that this Blood Ruby may be the only way we could find Ryu and Ken…" Glenn said as the doors opened. He turned and quickly turned back to the others. Cammy smiled.

"Oh, Chun-Li! Great to see you!" Cammy said. The secret detective smiled back at her, dressed in her usual blue and yellow traditional attire. She waved.

"Hi, Cammy! Hi, Guile, did you need to get in touch with me?" Chun-Li. Guile glared at Glenn.

"As a matter of fact, I do… You see, Glenn here managed to capture one of the toughest Shadowlaw fighters in the world and now, he's using him as a bargaining chip!" Glenn gulped. Chun-Li looked at the new comer and shook her head.

"Well, you've got to keep your promise…" Chun-Li managed to say. For a little bit, she seemed to think as Guile and Cammy discussed the situation, but Glenn seemed to be the only person with what to do. Getting involved with the Zero Strikers was my father's legacy before he died in combat with Bison… _What would he do? _He thought to himself. His father, Glenn Senior, was one of the best fighters around and was even a teacher to some of the greatest fighters, like Guile himself. Glenn Jr. had trained in the arts of Bushido, just as his father had, aside from different points of view. Jr. wanted to learn the ways of martial arts in Japan, while his father wanted him to learn fist fighting, like they did in the Air Force and Army. Well. He had gotten his wish, but lost it at the same time. Glenn Jr. studied both methods of fighting and practiced them both to this very day. Chun-Li seemed to get an idea. "Why don't we get something to eat while we discuss this. Guile looked at his computer, which was blank and thought up a better task for himself.

"You three go! I and my team are gonna look up this Blood Ruby and see what we can dig up…" He looked to Glenn. "You better hope that this is worth it." He said angrily. Glenn hung his head .

"Yes sir." He said before doing so. Soon, the three were out of the door and were in town at a café. Glenn looked at it and smiled. "ALL YOU CAN EAT? ALRIGHT!" He cried as he hopped out of the car and rushed in. The girls looked at each other and started to walk over to the café.

"So… How's he like?" Chun-Li asked Cammy as they walked slow and Glenn shouting for them to move faster like a little child. Cammy shrugged, then shot her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" Cammy asked. Chun-Li smiled.

"Well, do you like him?" She asked. Cammy shook her head.

"No! Well… A little, but no!" Cammy answered annoyed. Glenn called after them again and waved his arms in the air.

"Come on. Cammy! Hurry up!" He cried. Chun-Li chuckled.

"Well, he seems a little cute, but-"

"Acts like a child? Yeah…" Cammy said gloomily. "If only he was more mature…" Chun-Li thought for a moment, then came back at her with a thought.

"But to beat Sagat with a childlike personality? I'd have to say that he must have been pretty mature to beat him like that!" Chun-Li said as she snapped her fingers. Cammy smiled.

"Yeah… He looks cute when he fights…" She said with dreamy eyes, setting up the flashback of Glenn VS Sagat.

"What was that about someone looking cute when they fought?" Came a voice that brought Cammy back to Earth. Glenn seemed to have heard her say that! Cammy blushed and turned around, punching herself two times, then counting to five, taking a deep breath. After she had calmed down, she turned back around and packed one into Glenn's face. The only thing that happened was shear pain that raced through her arm. She gritted her teeth and her eyes went wide. Keeping the pain in, she spoke.

"Don't come around me when I'm with someone else! This is business!" She said through her teeth. Glenn seemed confused.

"Uhh… Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked. Cammy's anger was rising. She thought about kicking him below the belt, but thought better of it. _Who knows, he might be wearing a cup with the metal in his face!_ She thought sarcastically.

Glenn seemed to hear something out of nowhere. Turning he cried out. "Who said that?" The girls looked at him in confusion.

"What?" They asked. Glenn was looking more at Cammy when he answered.

"I thought I heard someone say, 'who knows, he might be wearing a cup with the metal in his face'!" Cammy developed the mega sized sweat drop in the side of her head as her eyes went small and as she started to blush. Chun-Li noticed this and opened the door. Glenn seemed to ignore the outside world as he rushed inside and sat at a table. Chun-Li looked at Cammy, whom was still small eyed and blushing.

"Well, at least he's better than Dan-" Chun-Li tried to say, but guess who?

"Well, welcome ladies!" Came an oh so familiar voice. Cammy shook her blush off and looked in front of them to find yours truly, Dan, wearing a red apron over a white shirt, black pants and black shoes and socks. "Would you… Like a seat?" He asked sadistically. The girls were about to leave, but Cammy looked over to Glenn, who had puppy dog eyes, pleading for them to stay. She sighed and put a hand on Chun-Li's shoulder.

"Let's at least let Glenn eat and then get out of here." She said. Chun-Li nodded.

"In case you're wondering, we're not here for you!" Chun-Li stated. Dan smirked.

"Of course you are! No woman can resist the Dan-miser!" He said. Cammy proceeded to take a seat beside Glenn and threw his arm around herself. Glenn gave her a look, and met with Cammy's eyes. _What are you doing?_ She seemed to hear him say in her head…

_Just play along until we get out of here!_ Glenn heard her say in the back of his mind. She held his hand, and he held hers as well as Dan approached. Glenn turned to Chun-Li and concentrated._ Just play along_. His mind said. At first Chun-Li gave him a surprised look, then nodded. Dan approached the table and suddenly made an angry face. "Hey! What are you doing with my woman!" He cried. In his most mature voice he could ever come up with, he stood up and they met eye to eye. Glenn quickly read his eyes and smirked.

"So, you're the one that Cammy's afraid of?" He asked as he turned to Cammy and gave her a wink, which made her smile. Dan seethed with anger.

"Cammy's mine, you… You… Big bad poopy head!" He cried. Glenn gave him a blank look.

_This guy clearly has no clue of what he's in for, dose he?_ Cammy heard this in the back of her mind, but it was not her own thought! She smirked and replied in her own mind. _That's Dan for ya! _She thought. Glenn smiled as he turned back to the baka. "Well…" he said as he brought up a fist and let it burst into blue flaming energy, "let's take this outside!"

Outside the café, there was a loud cry over the honking of cars and motors, "BALISTIC BLASTER!" And the glass shattered, allowing Dan to fall out into the streets. Glenn turned to Cammy and nodded. "Be back in a minute, Sweet One!" He said as he jumped out of the window after him. Cammy blushed as she called out after him.

"Don't hurt him too badly, baby!" She called. Then her blush turned brighter as she came to realize that she meant it more than she was playing along. Chun-Li caught her and smiled.

"So you do like him!" She whispered loud enough for Cammy to hear her. She frowned.

"So? Shut up about it!" She growled as she put up a fist. Chun-Li put up her hands and laughed nervously.

* * *

"You'll pay for that!" Dan cried out as he put both of his hands together and reared them back. Glenn smirked and brought up both his fists.

"So, what do you want your tombstone to say?" He asked. Dan suddenly relaxed and looked into the sky.

"You know… I really don't know… Maybe rest in peace or something…" Glenn slapped his forehead and dragged it down his face. He was a total idiot! "But it sucks for you!" He cried as he returned to his foe and blue energy collected into both hands. "Haidoken!" He cried and flung his hands out in front of him, letting the battleground flash with a bright light. Glenn was temporarily blinded, but could feel that Dan was having more trouble adjusting to the bright light that seemed to linger. Glenn smiled, but felt sad… This was like fighting a newbie while he's blindfolded and spun around twenty times as if he were to strike out at a piñata with his bare hands. "Come on! Where are ya, coward!" He cried. Glenn felt that he was done here, but seemed to be blinded by the light and couldn't open his eyes. _Okay…So I can't see… All I've gotta do is find Cammy's presence….. _It never came though.

* * *

"Glenn's been gone for a while now…" Cammy said, looking at the broken glass and frowning. Chun-Li was in dreamland and talking away.

"Oh, I remember when Ryu asked me out on our first date…" She said. Years after High School and even the defeat of Bison, and they still went out! Now that's commitment! Forgetting Glenn for a moment, she turned to Chun-Li.

"Is Interpol looking for Ryu as well?" She asked. Chun-Li felt tears in her eyes.

"If they aren't, I'm sure as anything that I'll find him! Even if it means for me to give up the rest of my life to find him and bring him back home to me…" Chun-Li said, sounding as determined as ever. Cammy smiled and nodded as she looked out the broken window.

"I hope Glenn's okay…" Chun-Li chuckled.

"Are you worrying about Glenn against that guy?" She asked. Cammy frowned again and gave her a look.

"Hey! I can't help it! He could be like those people that can kill lions but are afraid of insects!" She cried as she got up and leapt out of the window after Glenn.

* * *

Glenn was officially POed now that he couldn't see. Dan seemed to be having better luck getting unblinded, but Glenn could still fell him moving in silence. Dan smirked and thought to himself, _you're mine, now, Cammy stealer!_ He leapt into the air to perform a flying side kick, but Glenn felt his presence first. He ducked, feeling Dan fly over him and blindly reared back a fist as it charged with flaming blue energy. "Ballistic Blaster!" Glenn called out and punched forward, letting the blast fly from his fist and exploded on Dan's back, searing it like a roast ham. He cried a girly cry and tried to rub the burnt part of his back. To bad for him that it was the hard-to-reach place on his back. Dan turned to face his blinded opponent. _Lucky shot!_ His brain spoke to himself as he started to run after him and throw a punch, but was interrupted by a familiar cry.

"Drill Spike!" Cammy cried and knocked Dan on him butt. She then rushed over to Glenn, whom felt her presence and fell to his knees. "Glenn, baby, are you okay?" She asked, meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

"Yeah." He said, playing along. "I'm just blinded for now, but I can still take him…" Cammy put her fingers to his lips and shushed him.

"Come on… We came here to get a bite to eat… Lets go…" She said as she helped Glenn to his feet and put an arm around his masculine waist as she put his arm around her shoulder and escorted him back to the café. Dan waved his fist at Glenn and cried out.

"I WON'T LET YOU FORGET THIS!"

* * *

A few hours later, Cammy helped Glenn into her bed and laid him down. It had dawned on her that he could read her mind… "One question… How did you do that?" Cammy asked. Glenn felt the presence of her face and looked at it blindly, which creped her out as she moved from one side to the other and his blind eyes following her. He took a deep breathe and began.

"I know I should have told you earlier, but… I know Telekinesis." He said slowly. She continued to move from one side of his face to the other, watching him follow her.

"Then tell me how you're following my every move…" She commanded. He sighed and spoke again.

" In learning Telekinesis, I've found that I have the distinct ability to sense the presence of someone or something around me. This is good for moments like now, but it only works if someone or something is present and I can "feel" them with my Telekinetic powers…" Cammy seemed confused.

"But I though that you were Christian!" She remembered. He felt the cross in his pocket and looked to the floor. Cammy shook her head and sat next to him. "Anyways, how dose it work?" She asked. Glenn' face flipped up to her and his eyebrows raised.

"Well… It's a confusing process… You see, you have to have to have energy in order for it to work, like energy that we use in our fighting." He said as he felt her head nod. He continued. "Anyways, I can only read peoples' minds for now, but that's even more confusing. You see, I can only read a mind if someone's mind is open, or Suggestive, but if their thoughts are locked away from the world, called Locked Thoughts, I can't read them unless you unlock them and allow me to." He tried, but Cammy was confused ad he could sense it. "Okay, hold still and listen." He said and looked into her eyes. Soon, she became surprised and her eyes went small with amazement.

"How did you do that?" She asked in amazement. He smiled.

"I simply used some energy to read your thoughts and tell you what they were because they were Suggestive." He explained. She thought for a moment and felt her head hurt.

"So, I have a fighting psychic living with me and he could read any thought that I'm thinking of as of right now…" She thought. Glenn put up a finger.

"But I don't make it a fun thing for me to do… Or a chapter book." He said with a smile. The night progressed and the two went to bed (or the floor, as the case was with Glenn) for a good night's rest. As they slept, there was a distinct feeling in the back of Glenn's mind that there was something watching…. Waiting for their chance to strike, then his stomach growled. He sat up and put his hand on his stomach. _Or it could be the fact that I'm as hungry as anything…_ He thought. He looked into the night. Darkness flooded his eyes as he got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out random foods and condiments. Soon, he was gorging a sandwich down his throat and licked his fingers. _Finger lickin' goodness!_ He thought and chuckled a little. Now, with his full stomach, he could rest in peace. As he walked to his spot to lie down, the feeling came back again. He looked out of the window and glared at it, wondering weather to wake Cammy or let her sleep on.

Soon, there was no need. The window bust into a million pieces and bullets flew through the room. Glenn grabbed Cammy where ever possible and dragged her to the floor, out of the bullets' range as the gunshots stopped. She was groggy as she looked at him and blushed when she noticed that his arms were around her. "What are you doing!" She cried out as more bullets zoomed into the room. Glenn closed his eyes and concentrated for a presence.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" He said as the bullets flew into the walls harmlessly.

**OOOHHH! Another cliffy! GO ME! Uhhh… AGAIN! WOOOHOOO! Or, WOOT as some of you say! Read and Review please and be prepared for another chapter soon…**


	4. A New Bound, Glenn's Close Call

**Vega Strife- For my fans, thank you for making me feel like I'm at home with my writings. I want to take some time and tell you that I appreciate all of you reviewing my sloppy work! Hope both of my stories make sense in the end, because, to be honest with all of you… I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I'M GOING WITH BOTH OF THEM On another note, I want to take some more time and thank iceangelmkx, Queen of the Desert Sands, bushinguy, and Crazy Psycho Chic, my closest internet buddies and helpers for being my fans! (wipes tears off of his cheeks with a goofy grin)**

**Slayer- Get with the story already!**

**Glenn and Cammy (in unison)- YEAH! WHAT HAPPENS TO US WITH THE BULLETS?**

**Vega Strife (waving his hands and sweat drops)- Alright, alright! So, back to the matter at hand…

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A New Bond, Glenn's Close Call!

The sun had finally risen from the east and flooded the holes in the walls of the hotel room, slowly creeping onto Cammy's face. She moaned and woke slowly to find herself in Glenn's arms, slouched against the wall and her in his lap… Hold up and rewind! In Glenn's lap, snuggled up next to him! She quickly got up, watching Glenn grumble and remain in his slumber. Not even a nuke could wake him… she thought. Walking to the bathroom, as usual, she pondered on the night before… In the back of her mind, she could only think of one person stupid enough to do it… well, maybe not Dan, but it was a start…

* * *

Dan's eyes made swirls as Cammy slammed him upside a wall with her teeth gritted. "What was the big idea, Dan?" She growled. Dan, still swirls for eyes, let his head rock back and forth like a rag doll. 

"But I don' wanna feed grandma bacon while she's in the bath tub!" He said groggily. They were in the café where he worked and he knew something was u when she took hold of him. Cammy pulled him off of the wall, right in sight of all of the customers and slapped him in the face a few times.

"Tell me, Dan! Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill Glenn?" She cried. Dan, still eyes swirling, rocked his head.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty…" He said as she let him go and he fell flat out on his face, waking him from his dream. "Ow! What?" He asked. That was a bad move Sherlock! She picked him up and stood him on his feet.

"Maybe this will help you…" She said as she quickly raised her knee into his… Well, I think you know what happened. He fell to his knees, wind knocked from him and circulation cut off from his now hardened companion, which hurt like a bat out of Hell!

"What…-huff-… Did I…-puff-…Do to you?" He asked as he fell to his face with his hands covering his balls, hoping that they would help heal them in some way, but proved useless. She picked him up and took him into the back room, flinging him into a chair, digging into a jean pocket and raising out a bullet.

"This!" She roared and shoved it into his face. He looked at it and looked back at her.

"This looks like a machine gun bullet… No, no way! I don't even know how to-" It was too late to explain to her now… She was far from mad. Cammy White glared at the pink baka with an evil grin.

_At the Air Force Base:_

"WAIT! DON'T DO THIS!" Dan cried as Guile threw him in a prison cell. He brushed his hands together and crossed them over his chest, glaring at the pink wonder.

"I would never imagined you to do something like that!" Guile said as he walked away. Dan continued to cry out as the leader of the Zero Strikers walked away.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, I TELL YA!" He cried, suddenly, he heard a crackling noise from the other side of the dark cell and a tall Sagat walked out.

"Never though Ryu would be wearing pink on this happy day…" The tyrant said as Dan looked up at him, eyes the size of marbles and sweat dropped down the side of this face.

"Mommy…"

_Back at the hotel room_

Glenn had just woken up, finding Cammy gone. He smiled and remembered last night.

Flashback:

_The bullets flew in like bats from a cave at night, piercing the opposite wall and moving slowly towards a slumbering Cammy. He had no choice. He quickly grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her off of the bed as hard as he could, letting the bullets pass by harmlessly. She woke as she hit the floor. "What the-?" She cried as she looked to Glenn with a blush and a nervous laugh. He looked up as the bullets stopped and a plastic clip clacked to the floor somewhere. "What's going on…" She trailed . Then, Glenn closed his eyes and felt the presence move quickly to a car and move away at a fast pace. He smiled._

_"I don't know, but we're safe for-" He started as Cammy drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face. He looked down and found her hugging his waistline. He looked left and right, hoping to find someone to ask help from like a little child, but then looked back to the sleeping Cammy. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and drifted to sleep as well._

Flashback End:

He got out of the dream state and looked around the room. "Cammy?" He asked aloud. No answer. He got up and walked to the little table and found a note along with a wad of bills. The note read:

_Glenn,_

_Morning, sleepy head! If you're reading this, then you're awake and I'm still gone. I've gone to Guile to talk about the Blood Ruby, so don't worry about a thing. I've also left fifty dollars on this table, so take yourself out and buy some food for us, we're running low… Well, have a good day, and I'll see you when I get back!_

_Your partner,_

_Cammy_

He took the money and pulled a pair of new jeans and a nice looking button up shirt, and walked out of the door, taking a card key as he went. It was a bright day outside, as the holes in the wall could portray, and he felt that it was going to be a good day as he walked down the steps, making his way across the street to the mall on the other side.

Inside, Glenn found a lot of people… Never had he seen so many people in one place… So he began to walk the plaza to the grocery store, putting his hand into his pocket. On his way, he bumped into a slightly tanned man with brown hair that parted in the middle, wearing a tuxedo, pulling his arms out of his pockets and loosing the money. "Oh, no!" Glenn cried. The man looked at the money and quickly crouched down, picking it up.

"Let me help!" He said as he picked up the money and handing it to Glenn. No one had ever helped him… but Cammy.

"Thanks…" He said slowly. The man smiled.

"No problem! Say, you seem like a fighter!" He said. This made Glenn smile as well.

" As a matter of fact, I am…" Glenn said as he looked into the man's eyes, feeling his strength. _Amazing power… like Guile, but like Ken… _He thought as the man held out his hand.

"Name's Guy!" He said enthusiastically. Glenn's face couldn't contain the smile that he held. Just like a child at a playground. _At least he's not a girl… and he's not gay._

" Glenn…" Guy's face lit up.

"So, you're the new guy to the Strikers, huh?" He asked. Glenn liked where this was going.

"Yes… I don't know if you've heard, but I put away Sagat!" Glenn said with pride. Guy scratched his head.

"Wow… Sagat is a hard fighter… Even for a newbie… Hard for me to think that you defeated him by yourself…" Glenn smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, Cammy had my back, so I was set…" Guy laughed a little.

"Tell me about it… She's HOT!" He put his arm around Glenn's shoulders and pointed to himself and Glenn. "But don't tell Sakura that…" Then, as if on que, Sakura rushed out of a random store and hugged Guy around the waist.

"GUY! I"VE FOUND YOU!" She cried. Guy shook his head and looked into the clouds.

"LORD! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" He cried as the Japanese girl got up and looked at Glenn curiously, then suddenly pointing at him.

"You're that new guy, aren't ya?" She asked happily. Glenn looked to Guy, who's head was hanging.

"I though I was the only one who got a partner…" Glenn said slowly. Guy looked up and walked up to him.

"Every member of the Zero Strikers have to have a back up buddy. Cammy and Guile were an exception." He said as Sakura was looking up into a tree at a bird, getting bird crap into her eyes. She clawed at her eyes, trying to get it out.

"AAAAHHHH! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" She cried as she ran around the entire plaza about twenty times over. Glenn and Guy looked at her running past them and then back to each other.

"How about we get together… Say, Friday night?" Guy asked. Glenn thought for a moment, then nodded happily.

"Sure! I think Cammy would like to see some of her old friends and not me all of the time…" He said. Guy smiled as Sakura ran back to them, eyes clean of bird crap.

"Squeaky clean!" She chirped as Guy took her by the arm.

"Well, be seeing ya, Glenn! Hope to do a mission with ya soon!" Guy called as he drug Sakura by the scuff of the neck. She waved pathetically with sad eyes. _Gee… Guy is a great challenge, but his partner… Wants Ryu to train her? I don't think I would train her… _He thought as he continued with his chore.

_Air Base_

Cammy sat in a chair as Guile looked and typed into his computer. "About your Blood Ruby," He said as he twisted the screen to her, showing a crimson stone to its full glory, "It's said that, in the hands of a great warrior, it will unlock the greatest potential of that warrior. I don't know what it means, but if Bison gets his hands on it…" He trailed. Cammy nodded. She could remember the last time. Bison had been a master of his Psycho Power and had control over Ken, Sagat, Vega. And many more fighters, including herself. She looked back to Guile.

"How do we destroy it?" She asked. Guile looked at her inquisitively.

"We don't have that info… Yet." He said as Cammy stood and walked over to the prison chamber door.

"Whatever Dan gets, it's too good for him!" She said.

* * *

In the cell, Dan looked out of the bars at Cammy through the door, bleeding and bruised. "Heelp… Meee…" He said weakly. Sagat crackled his knuckle and Dan gulped. 

_At The Plaza_

Glenn walked to the street with a sack full of groceries, such as hot dogs, chips, burger patties and the like. As he drew closer to the street, he found a black and white cat trotting down the road, right behind it was an eighteen wheeler that rolled down the road. Glenn had little time to think! He rushed into the street, catching the cat as he rolled into the sidewalk of the other side of the street, bags and all. Onlookers that were agape at the sight started to clap for him as he walked into the hotel parking lot.

Later that night…

Cammy walked through the door and plopped down into the bed, Glenn sleeping on the floor on the other side. She smiled. I need to get him a futon or something. she thought Cammy went into the bathroom and changed into an orange tank top and blue biking shorts, came back out and laid on the bed. She sighed as a black and white cat leapt onto the bed. She looked at it curiously, then at Glenn with a smile. I_ wonder how this got in here…_ she thought with a smile, putting the cat on the floor and watched it hop onto the chair, turning as it laid down and closed its eyes. Cammy reached over and, before turning out the light, blew Glenn a kiss. _Good night, Glenn…_

_Shadowlaw:_

The Dark Man walked quickly as he came to a tank that held an almost naked man floated in a tube of blue fluids with wires sticking out of him. Scientists looked at him and watched him as he looked at them, nodding. Then, with a few moments to delay, the tube was drained of the fluid., and opened , letting the man lay on the cold floor. The Dark Man helped him up and slapped him awake. "Bison. Awaken!" He barked. Bison opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings.

"Sh- Shadowlaw… I though… Interpol…" He said as he tried to gather memory. The Dark Man smiled.

"Yes… Shadowlaw has been rebuilt and renewed…" He said as he looked at the Shadowlaw soldiers and frowned.

"Get Bison to his room and dress him!" He commanded. Bison looked around as soldiers grabbed him. He grew angry.

"No! Release me!" He cried. The soldiers paid no heed as they advanced and grabbed onto him by the numbers. He threw them off and ran for the door, letting his eyes turn white and the doors crushed inward, giving way as he ran into them, escaping the base in this manner and fighting off random soldiers until he ran a full thirty miles into the desert. He walked until he suddenly dropped. _Cammy……..What have I done to you……._he thought as a picture of Cammy in her Red Delta Uniform flooded his thoughts as he passed out.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BISON'S ALIVE!**

**Slayer, Guy, Cammy and Glenn- OO**

**Vega Strife- Uhhhh…. Who said that?**

**Sakura- I did, Silly!**

**Everyone- NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Vega Strife- Anyways, R&R! CC's are welcome and, if you even read this point… Sorry to my fans, but, for all that's good and Holy, Review already! God Bless you all and stay tuned for more about the "Double Date"**

**Cammy- What's that supposed to mean?**

**Glenn- Uhh… I think I'll stay outa this one…**

**Vega Strife- Keep your panties on, girl, you'll get yours! WAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Bison- Hey guys…**

**Everyone- (Including Sakura) oO… NOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Date With Destiny

**Vega Strife- Hello one and all! It's another chapter of Street Fighters: Zero Strikers!**

**Glenn (eyes closed, feeling presence)- Why do I get the feeling that we're gonna meet up with M. Buffalo…**

**Cammy- d'ya mean Bison? I think we might…**

**Glenn-(oo') Crud!**

**Guy- Sooooo….. Why are we gonna meet up with Bison?**

**Sakura- OOOOOOOHHHHHH! WE GET TO SEE THE BUFFALO ROAM THEPLAINS!**

**Guy (slaps his face and drags his flattened hand down his face) Oh, God, help me!**

**Vega Strife- (nn') Annnd on with the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Date with Destiny

_Glenn's Dream:_

_"Where am I?" Was all he could ask as he looked at his surroundings. It was nothing more than a metallic room with computers filling random parts of the room. In front of him was a door and behind him was a crimson ruby, floating in the air as he watched it. It suddenly flew into the hands of M. Bison, dressed in his usual uniform. He smiled as he looked at the ruby and then to Glenn. He opened his mouth to say something, but his victorious face was suddenly replaced with a face of pain and surprise. Letting lose of his grip t the ruby, he fell to his knees, then to his face, exposing the door that was once closed, letting light flood the room and a Dark Man standing in his place, smiling as he grabbed the floating ruby. Glenn tried to move, but was held back by robotic arms that flew out of nowhere, grabbing him and holding him to the spot. "NO!" He cried out as he heard the Dark Man laugh. As Glenn was forced to watch and not touch, he soon found that, when the more the Dark Man laughed, the more it sound like himself! The dark robbed figure looked at the ruby, smiling and grew two large bat like wings from his shoulder blades and two ram horns, his teeth sharpening as he continued to transform. The Dark Man ripped the robe off of himself, exposing him further. Glenn gasped as he found the shock of his life… The Dark Man was Glenn…._

Glenn's POV:

Ahhh… My head…. I think I hit it a little too hard when I went to flip and save that cat…. OO What in the- Oh, peachy, the cat made my mouth it's bed…. Okay, off with you!

Glenn reached up and grabbed the cat, picking it up off of his face and placing it on the floor beside him as he got up. Nothing had changed since his slumber… The wall was still full of bullet holes, the cat climbed back onto the chair… No metal room… Cammy was still there, sleeping like a baby… He was safe… Glenn sighed as he got up and walked to the fridge, grabbing a Coke and trying to open it quietly as he reached back in the fridge and pulled out a ham and cheese biscuit, ripped it out of the package, and put it in the microwave, setting it for thirty minutes and starting it. He sat at the small table with his Coke and sipped it, think about his dream. Everything in that dream was more real than anything I've ever dealt with… He though as the microwave beeped as it had finished. Glenn ignored it and continued to think. The stone! That was no ordinary stone… But it couldn't have more power than that… A dream mishap… As Glenn continued with the stone thinking, Cammy sat up slowly, like a zombie with her arms outstretched.

"Who's making biscuits?" She moaned as she turned herself to the other side of the bed and got out of the bed. Glenn turned and saw her, returning his gaze to the table.

"Hey…" He greeted in a "no childlikeness here" way. She knew something was up and put her hands on his shoulders as she walked to the bathroom for her daily shower.

"I'm gonna go to the Air Force Base… You wanna come?" She asked. He looked up to her, seeming scarred to death… and nodded, returning his gaze to the table. She smiled and sat beside him at the table. "What's wrong?" She asked. Glenn looked at her.

"I don't know… I don't know if I can even bring myself to saying it…" He trailed as he let his head hang low. Cammy lifted his head with her fingers, looking into his eyes.

"Come on… Your secrets can't be as terrible as mine…" She said, thinking back on her Shadowlaw days, serving Bison… But the though of loving the evil man made her heart happy that she had found someone else, even if it was a small crush. He sighed.

"Well… I had a dream about… A metal room and I was face to face with a large man in a red army uniform and a blue cape draped over his shoulders… He had a crimson stone that floated in the air in his hands, smiling in victory… But he quickly fell to someone else… Some one in a black robe… The Dark Man held the stone and turned into… Me…" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. A heart of a child… Cammy thought as she smiled. She wiped the tear away and smiled.

"So? It was a dream… Don't let it bother you…" She sighed and tried to think up something to say that would help him relax, then it hit her. "It's like what Chun-Li says… If a dream comes once, it's only a dream, but if it comes again, it's a vision." She said, watching Glenn smile.

"You're right…" He said as he sniffed and wiped another tear away. With his childlike smile, this day was going to be okay. Cammy got up and headed for the shower until Glenn said something. "We have a date with Guy and Sakura on Friday…" He said. Cammy froze and turned to him.

"But… Today's Friday…" She said, remembering what wacky thing Sakura did last time they were together before Glenn came.

_Flashback:_

_Cammy, Guy, and Sakura were eating in a REALLY fancy restaurant when Sakura started to mow through the food like a starving dog, eating everything in sight. "WOW, THIS IS REALLY GOOD STUFF!" She exclaimed in her childish manner. Guy was totally embarrassed when Cammy tried her best from exploding._

_"Umm… Sakura… Sweetie… Those fruits are wax models…" She explained. Sakura took an apple out of her mouth and examined it, shrugged and threw it back in her mouth._

_"Tastes like chicken!" Cammy and Guy got up and left the table while Sakura ate the wax fruits, oblivious to their absences._

_End Flashback:_

Cammy got a hold of herself and shook her head. "Alright… We'll go to dinner with them." She said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I just hope that she won't ruin it again…

"Wow! Did you hear that, Koki?" Glenn said as he looked at the black and white cat. Koki looked at Glenn with a happy expression on her face, seemingly knowing exactly everything that he said.

"Mew!" She cried happily.

_Air Force Base:_

"What do we got?" Guy asked as he sat in the comfortable chair on the other side of Guile's desk as he typed in some random keys and the Blood Ruby shown again. He turned the flat computer screen to Guy and Sakura.

"OOOOHHHHH! PRETTY STONE!" Sakura yelled. She went to touch it when Guy slapped her hand like a mother and a child. She yanked her hand back and cradled it in her other hand, kissing it and whispering to it like it were a teddy bear. Then, while looking around the room, she cried out again. "OOOHHH, Pretty lights!" She cried as she got up and walked to the Christmas lights that were hung from the exit door behind Guy.

"Well… This is the Blood Ruby…" He asked in amazement. Guile nodded and typed up the stats for it.

"In rumors, it is said that it unlocks the inner potential of the greatest warrior…" He trailed. Guy nodded as he looked at the picture of the stone and looked back to Guile.

"Sounds like Bison's got himself a deal…" Guy said as the door opened. The two looked to see Cammy come in and take the free seat as Glenn walked in, stumbling over Sakura. She smiled at him with a childlike smile.

"Hiya!" She said with a small wave. Glenn returned the childlike smile and wave with the interest of a sweat drop, for she was on top of him… How that happened will forever be a mystery…

"Hi…" He said as he squeezed out from under her and got to his feet, looking into the prison quarters. I hope Dan's alright…

Meanwhile…

Dan woke to find himself battered and bruised from the night before. He tried to get up, but failed and stayed in the hammock of a bed. He started to drift back into a deep slumber until…CRACKLE! He gulped as the giant got up and looked at him. "Looks like it's gonna be another day of good times and fun!" Sagat said as he advanced to the wounded Dan, Grabbing him by the pink and ragged shirt as he squeeled like a small girl…

Glenn shook the thought off and returned to Cammy, Guy and Guile… Sakura was… Well, being Sakura as she ran outside and started to jump up and down in front of Guile's window as he took a sip of his morning coffee. She gave up and ran to a tree. She seemed to hear a noise and look up, just to catch bird crap in her eyes again. "AAAAAARRRRRGH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! WAAAAHAHAHAAAAA!"

* * *

Everyone except Guile: OO

* * *

"As I was saying… It seems that we've found that Bison is not the root of the problems here…" He said as he turned the screen to the small group. The three looked into the screen and burst out laughing. When Guile turned the screen back to face him, he found a half naked girl in a camouflage bikini with a machine gun. He blushed and shut it down, bringing the info to the screen and showing the group. "He goes by the name of "Valence"… Known for many counts of treason and military murder in pass wars… Though he was to get the death sentence, he escaped and was unfound… I have a feeling that he's behind this Shadowlaw thing…" As Guile rambled on, Glenn looked at the figure. Depicted of green long spiky hair, red eyes and a scare on the left side of his cheek. The image glared at him, sending him into thought. The dream…. He thought as flashes of Valence ripping the cloak off and transforming into the creature. He looked away, hoping no one would notice. Cammy saw him and looked at Guile. He looked at her, then to Glenn, then turned the screen back to himself. "As for the Sagat trade, we'll take care of that…" He finished, getting up.

_Hotel Room:_

Glenn sat on the hotel chair, facing the floor as Cammy waltzed out of the bathroom in a black sparkling dress. "How do you like this one?" She asked as she spun a little. He barely looked up and nodded, returning his gaze to the chair. Cammy looked at him with concern and walked to him, raising his head. "What's wrong?" She asked. Glenn shook his head and got up.

"Nothing…" He said. Cammy shrugged as he went into the bathroom to change.

Guy, dressed in a tux like the day before, and Sakura, dressed in a pink prom dress, sat together on one side of the rounded table while Glenn, dressed also in a tux (for his first time… and trust me, it was not comfy) beside Cammy. Glenn's stomach rolled, he hadn't had anything since breakfast! Guy was trying to sustain Sakura from being the little child she was. "-sigh- I'm hungry!" She cried. As if on que, a waiter rushed out to the table with a notepad in hand, and a bowl of soup. Setting it down, the waiter took orders and left quickly. Glenn eyed the bowl as Guy and Cammy chattered about missions and random thoughts. Sakura looked at the lights, poking her index fingers together. The Psychic couldn't take it any more and grabbed hold of the bowl, raising it over to his face and to his lips, knocking the soup back like clear water. Sakura watched with enjoyment. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" She chanted as Glenn continued to drink the soup from the bowl, dropping it to the table and letting it rumble to a halt. He leaned back and patted his stomach. Guy and Cammy had stopped their conversation to watch as Glenn chugged the bowl of soup down.

"Th- That was supposed to feed four people!" Guy let out.. Glenn looked at him with worry.

"I have a question…" He trailed quietly. Guy and Cammy looked at each other, then to Glenn.

"What is it?" Cammy asked. At that moment, Glenn picked the bowl up and stood on his chair, one foot propped on the table.

"I WANT SECONDS!" He cried. Everyone besides Sakura quickly did an Anime fall while Sakura clapped franticly.

"Yay!" She cried. Glenn sat down and started to spin the bowl on his index finger and smiled as a waitress walked by.

"Ummm… Excuse me! Can I have some more soup here?" He called, followed by a chuckle. As the night dragged on, Glenn was devouring everything the rest of the group wasn't. Sakura cheered him on as Guy and Cammy watched with small sweat drops and small eyes. Glenn finally put a plate down and sighed, followed by a belch! "Ohh! Excuse me!" He said as he relaxed. Cammy and Guy looked at each other and sighed.

"So… Who's paying the bill?" Cammy asked, looking at the high piles of plates. Guy raised his hand.

"I'll pay…" He said. Glenn, relaxed and annoyed by Sakura's consistent nagging to continue to eat more and impress her, Glenn suddenly sat up. He felt something… A presence… Of a masculine man of great psychic powers… Glenn got up and rushed outside without a word.

"Glenn!" Guy called as he got up and ran after him, but Cammy and Sakura had exited before him, leaving him to stall and pay the bill quickly. He slammed the money on the table and rushed out of the restaurant. "Come on, guys! Wait up!" He cried as he left.

Glenn was close, he could feel it as he breathed heavily and continued to run with Cammy, Sakura and Guy on his heels. The presence… It was so familiar… Soon, he quickly turned into an alleyway and looked up to a tall man with white eyes and blond hair. He was cloaked in rags and looked at Glenn in a snarl. "Akuma Alpha…" He said to Glenn. He looked at the stranger.

"What?" Cammy and Guy made it beside Glenn, letting Sakura chase a dog down the street and pass the alleyway.

"Who's this?" Cammy asked. She had a tingle in the back of her neck that told her that something was wrong. Guy got into an defensive stance and smirked.

"This might be the most exciting thing I've done all night!" Guy exclaimed. The man quickly flung his hands out and his white eyes glowed.

"PSYCHO WAVE!" He cried in an all too familiar voice and a psychic wave slammed into the group, sending them flying as the man disappeared. Glenn landed in a dumpster under Cammy while Guy stopped himself on an oncoming wall, landing on the side of the wall on his feet and letting himself drop to the ground, running to Cammy and Glenn.

"Are you two alright?" He asked as he opened the dumpster doors, looking at an unconscious Cammy and a Glenn that caught her.

"Yeah… I'm alright… But I think Cammy's asleep." He said as Sakura turned the corner and got ready to fight.

"Alright! Who wants some?" She cried, too late for the entire thing.

At the Air Force Base:

Guile sat in front of his computer, compiling information on the villain known as Valence and sipped his hot coffee. He sat the cup down and leaned back in his chair, looking to the ceiling and closing his eyes. "I've gotta get out more…" He said aloud as there was a knock at the door. He opened his eyes and leaned forward. "Come in!" He barked. A guard opened the door and popped his head in.

"I'm calling it a night, sir…" The officer said with a nod. Guile nodded.

"Good night, soldier." He said as he returned to his computer. The soldier went to close the door, then returned.

"God bless…" He said as he slowly shut the door. Guile typed and wasn't getting anywhere with the Valence info. Dan had his normal beating from Sagat and Guile seemed to hear him still at it.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF IN THERE!" Guile roared as he turned the computer off. He got up and sensed something…. Something not normal. He ducked just in time to avoid a wave of psychic energy and stood back up, rearing both hands back. "SONIC BOOM!" He cried as he clapped his hands together and sent a shockwave to his invisible assailant. The shockwaves burst through the glass and Guile jumped through it, finding him face to face with an all recognizable foe… "Bison!" Guile said in shock. Bison got up from the Sonic Boom attack and looked at his all time rival.

"Guile… We meet again…" He said. Guile got into a boxing stance.

"What do you want?" The leader asked. Bison raised his hands.

"I've come for no trouble from any of you or your fellow Zero Strikers…. I've come for help…"

* * *

**Sorry to Guy fans that he's so OCC, but it was good for the moment and the battles will start to get longer… Promise…**

**Glenn- Sooo… What about Cammy?**

**Me- I'll write the next chapter soon…. Until then, R&R!**


	6. Shadowlaw Blitz

**Vega Strife- A little run up on the novel never hurt anyone! Let's see… Cammy comes to America, meets up with Glenn, they become friends (if Glenn can handle himself with tripping into women's' boobs), then, they need to hand over Sagat in which Glenn had took down. During this time, Cammy meets up with Chun-Li and the three go to lunch, just to meet the annoying Dan! After fighting him, Cammy and Glenn go home, but are under attack by machine guns… Next, Dan is thrown into a cell with Sagat and now gets a daily beating … I don't own Pepsi...**

**Glenn- COME ON! Don't give the story away!**

**Cammy- Yeah… Sheesh…**

**Guile- Why am I here?**

**Guy- Let's go! I wanna try my new move!**

**Sakura- WEEEEEEEEEE! I'M A BIRDIE!**

**Vega Strife- Dear Lord, help me……**

Chapter 6: Shadowlaw Blitz

_The pain… When will it stop… Sorrow… Confusion… Donuts… Wait, where did that come from? Ugh! My head! It hurts… Glenn… Where are you…_

Cammy tossed and turned until she finally bolted upright in the bed. In the night, she looked around the room, which was not like the hotel room at all. An IV machine sat beside her bed with an open curtain draped around the bed. She did hear something familiar… Glenn's snoring. She looked over to a man slouched in a chair. Beside her was a heart shaped box next to her bed and she moved over to pick it up. Attached to it was a note, which read:

_Cammy,_

_Hope you get better soon… It'll be dull without you for a while. Wish you could get better faster!_

_Glenn, Guy, Sakura, Guile…_

She smiled and looked at the warrior as he slept in the chair. Something wasn't right. Cammy slipped into the covers and tried to get more sleep as Glenn moaned and shifted in his spot. She closed her eyes and was reawakened by the touch of a hand. "It seems you're getting better…" The voice said. Cammy opened her eyes and found a surprising sight… Bison.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" She cried. Besides the fact that he was still dressed in rags, he was as ominous as ever. He smiled as he looked into her eyes in the night.

"You are as beautiful as I remembered…" He said. Cammy blushed a little and then looked to Glenn. Bison followed her gaze and looked back to her. "There is no need to worry about him…" He said. Cammy looked back at Bison.

"What do you mean?" She asked as her memories came to her, remembering Bison being enemy number one. "I thought Red Delta destroyed you!" He smiled at the multi question.

"My dear, calm down. I'm under a temporary truce with your leader… Guile, I think… I'm here to help you for now…" Bison answered her. She looked back to Glenn.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" She asked. Bison put up a hand.

"I'm a man of my word… I promised not to harm you until Valence is no longer a threat to me…" He said as Glenn opened his eyes. Looking at Bison, he waved.

"Hey, Bison…yawn Man! Don't you ever let someone know that you're here?" He asked. Bison smiled to the red head and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I have no such manners… Now, if you two will excuse me…" He said as he walked to the window as the dim glow of the full moon phased through the door. "I'll be on my way…" He said. He kissed his hand and flipped it to Cammy before fading away. She looked at Glenn.

"How could you not be scared of him?" She asked. Glenn shook his head while he shrugged.

"I don't know… I think he's a nice guy…" He said as he stretched and yawned again. Glenn made his way to the door and reached for the doorknob.

"Where am I?" Cammy asked him. He looked to the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"Well… You're not in Heaven…" She glared at him. He could see this because her eyes turned into fire with quick anger. "Okay, okay! You're in a hospital…" He said, trying to reassure her while he waved his hands with his childish smile as usual.

"How long was I out?" Cammy finally asked. Glenn turned and smiled.

"Well, You didn't miss much… About two days worth…" She blushed as ethe next question slipped from her throat. It was a good thing it was dark in the room.

"And you've been here the entire time?" His smile grew larger as he nodded. She smiled as well and bowed her head. "Thank you…" She said as he opened the door.

"You hungry?" He asked as the lights from the hospital hallway. She shook her head and laid back down. Glenn waved as the door closed.

"I'll be back in a minute…" Was what she heard as the door closed and darkness flooded the room once more. Her smile grew as she rolled onto her side. _What the heck! Am I falling for this guy?_ Her head cried… But, even as her head screamed in anger and annoyance, her heart leaped for joy that she had finally found someone other than Bison…. In which brought her to another subject… A truce… _What's Bison have planned for the Zero Strikers? I swear… If he so much as touches Glenn'scuteface…_She thought as she clenched her fist. She continued to think about the subject until she fell into her deep slumber.

* * *

KERPLUNK! A honey bun fell from the vending machine racks and landed into the retrieval slot and Glenn reached in and snagged the surgery goodness in a package. He had an Anime smile as he sniffed the package. "Ahhh! Nothing like a good midnight snack!" He said before picking up a Pepsi and made his way back to Cammy's room. Once inside, he sat in the chair that he had reserved for himself for two days straight, and began to open the food, easing it into his mouth and closing his teeth into the soft bun. Suddenly, an explosion hit the grounds outside and caused the ground to rumble, making Glenn bit his tongue. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" He cried. This startled Cammy out of the bed and into a fighting stance, falling to the floor from lack of leg strength.

"Agh!" Was all she cried as she hit the floor. Glenn, trying to ease the pain in his tongue, ran for the door and flung it open to see nurses and doctors in a wide scale panic! His pain gone for the moment, he grabbed a random doctor and held him steady.

"What's going on?" He asked. The doctor was weeping and praying in tongues as he stood in the grip of Glenn's hand. The hero shook his head as he slapped him and shook him. "Tell me what's going on?" Glenn roared. The doctor looked at the red headed man and sighed, trembling as he spoke.

"Robots…. Plaguing the city…. Bombing-" KERBOOM! The doctor flew out of Glenn's grip and landed on the floor. He was okay. Glenn, on the other hand, had more problems to resolve. Upon re entrance of Cammy's room, a silver and black robot stared at the girl whom laid on the floor in a hospital gown.

"Cammy White… Shadowlaw Doll… Valence will be very pleased…" The robot scanned and spoke. Glenn looked at the robot and got ready to fight.

"What do you what, creep?" He roared. The robot glanced at him, beeping and bopping inside its metallic head.

"Akuma Alpha…" It said. Cammy looked at Glenn, whom clenched his fists tightly as the name rang out. "Experiment 14... Status: Destroy.." It finished as it raised an arm and its arm split into four parts, rearing back and spinning, letting the hand rear furthest and rest inside the hollow barrel that the spinning prongs made. Red energy flowed into the barrel and it started to fire multiple shots at Glenn, missing him completely. He dodged and rolled next to Cammy, rearing his right arm back and charging it with blue energy.

"BALLISTIC BLASTER!" He cried as he thrust his arm forward and firing the projectile, causing a large hole in the wall as the robot fell through it. Glenn ran to the hole and observed as the robot fell to its untimely doom, exploding like a bomb as it hit the ground from twenty stories. Cammy propped herself on her rum, using her arms for support.

"Glenn… Are you not telling me…" She trailed. The closed door shot open and Guy ran through the opening.

"Is everything alright?" He cried. Glenn was still at the window as he looked at Guy.

"Um… I'm gonna…" He trailed as he pointed to the window. Guy and Cammy sweat dropped.

"Glenn… You're not gonna jump, are you?" Guy asked. Glenn nodded. Concerned, Cammy gave it a try to convince him otherwise.

"Glenn… That's a twenty story drop…. You're not gonna …"

"Well," he started, looking back at the hole, "that was my original plan…" And without another word, he jumped.

"Shit!" Guy cried as he turned and ran out the door. Cammy watched as Glenn made his way down.

"Be careful…" She said softly…

_Somewhere in the city:_

On top of the building, Bison had felt the explosions and looked at the streets below. Many upon many a robot laid waste as it realized its only purpose, to seek and to destroy… _They must be after Glenn…_ The ex-dictator thought as he jumped into the air and vanished without a trace.

_Air Force Base:_

As usual, Guile was fond working on information for the good of the team. Even with the exception of Bison's proposition, Guile still couldn't trust him from all that he had been through… He was not about to completely trust this vile man. As he leaned back in his chair and stretched, an alarm sounded. "RED ALERT! WE ARE ON RED ALERT!" An intercom range over the sirens. Guile shut the monitor off and jumped out of his seat.

"Finally some action!" He murmured as he rushed through his office doors.

_Back in the city:_

Glenn had fell for a good while now and saw the problem with the robots planting the explosives on the streets and watching random parts of the city go up in smoke. Once they saw Glenn, they all seemed interested only in him. "Target acquired: Akuma Alpha…Experiment 14...Status: destroy!" They all said in unison as all of their random arms transformed into cannons and began to fire red energy at him. The bullets whizzed past him as he brought both of his hands above his head and a bullet, about the same size as the robots were firing, appeared into his hands.

"BLITZ CANNON!" He shouted and threw the ball at them. The ball took an egg shape as it flew down into the streets, causing a small nuke wave, destroying a good number of robots, damaging others. He landed in a crouch and immediately started to combat the slow fighters until a big man stepped in front of him and bashed a robot in the head. He then lifted a hand and shouted:

"PSYCHO WAVE!" And the robots flew into each other. Bison turned to Glenn and smirked. "Watch it, boy, I won't always be here to save your psychic hide!" He cackled. Glenn smiled too.

"Thanks for that!" He said as he ran off to join the fray. Guy had finally made it to the bottom floor and was on his way to kick some robots into the scrap heap, until he heard…

"WEEEEEEEE! HELLO MISTER MAN, DO YOU SELL ICE CREAM?" Guy looked to find Sakura talking to a robot whom was clearly confused and sweat dropped.

"Sakura!" Guy roared in anger as he ran to her and punched the superb crap out of it and kicked it through a window. "Don't talk to strangers… especially if they are gray and don't look happy!" He instructed as he ran outside.

"OKEE DOKEE!" Sakura cried happily as she rushed to another robot. "DO YOU SELL ICE CREAM?"

* * *

Guy punched up another robot and threw it out of his way when a being came from the darkness and slaughtered three robots that were gaining on Guy. The Japanese man spun around and found a man that had blonde hair and prison clothing with shackles around his arms, long enough for him to fight. "Cody?" He asked. Cody smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's quit stallin' and kick some serious robot ass!" The American cried happily as he ran into the open and fought more robots. Suddenly, a series of military vehicles roared into view and everyone pointed their guns at Bison as they piled out.

"ALRIGHT, BISON-" A soldier called out as a robot flew past them. The large man looked at them with his threatening white eyes and glared at them.

"He's not behind this…" Their commander said as he came out. It turned out to be Guile. The soldier looked at him in confusion.

"Sir?"

"This is not Bison's doing… Destroy all robots!" He called as he jumped out of a tank and charged them with his bare hands, back to back with Bison.

This is only temporary… You do know that.." The ex dictator reminded him. Guile took a quick glance behind him and concentrated on the foes in front of him.

"Don't remind me…" He called back sarcastically as he dealt a blow to an oncoming robot. Bison was going at it as well until he vanished, leaving the rest to the American commander.

Glenn rushed a few robots and quickly made waste to them. All of the robots had been taken care of from the streets and the ground started to rumble again. He looked up to the twentieth and his face grew with concern.

Cammy sat on her knees know, trying to get up. She had failed every other time. _What's wrong with me… I'm a Shadowlaw Doll… But Akuma Alpha? What is Glenn is more the question now…_ this was only one of many things that rushed her mind to the deep end. She had to get up! Glenn may need help out there! Cammy managed to get to her feet, but she was still wobbly… this was not a good omen… In front of her, facing the hole, a robot flew in and held out a hand, letting it transform into a cannon. "Cammy White…" Before the robot could comply with the situation, its head flew off and the metal body fell into a heap. Cammy looked behind herself to find Bison in the doorway with his hand out.

"Although I disagree with your methods of life, I won't let those robots destroy you before I do." He said. Cammy sensed a feeling of fluffiness in the room and she turned away.

"I can't face you… Not now…" She said. When she looked back, he was gone and the building rumbled. She felt herself slide to the hole and she caught hold of anything as she slid, grabbing the side of the blown out wall. "GLEEEEEEENN!" She cried in fear.

* * *

The red head saw no more opponents in the area and ran to the building as it fell. Guile saw this and pointed to the falling hospital. "GET THOSE PEOPLE OUT OF THERE!" He roared as the building seemed to stop falling. The soldiers looked at each other and shrugged, moving their vehicles over to the site. A large piece of ruble fell to a group of people and they could only close their eyes, bend low and wait for their untimely doom… Which never came. They looked to see Bison with his arms up and stopping the piece of ruble with his Psycho Power. Glenn rushed past him.

"Thanks!" He called as he rushed by and into the stairs. Once in there, he found that it was a big mistake. The stairs were crowded up to what seemed to the twentieth floor. "Great…" He mumbled as he jumped over a few people and reached the middle of the staircase and blue energy collected into his arm as he reared back. "BALLISTIC BLASTER!" He called and threw the arm at the floor, shooting off a wave and sending him up like a rocket up the stairs. _Hang on, Cammy, I'm coming…_

**Vega Strife- Whew… that was long… I'm starting to slack off! This isn't good!**

**Glenn Sweat drop- I only thought that the Ballistic Blaster was only an attack…**

**Vega Strife Anger mark of forehead- Do you want me to make you go into the elevator?**

**Glenn More sweat drops- No!**

**Cammy- I wonder how long I'll be hanging here….**

**Vega Strife- Did you hear that?**

**Glenn- Well, yeah-**

**Vega Strife- I thought I heard a bug… j/k, Cammy, Anyways, R&R! I want to thank Nate Dogg and bushinguy, my two new reviewers, for their comments and I hope you read this, cause your reviews make my day as much as everyone else that even glances at this story… It means a lot to me! Anyways, Constructive Criticism is allowed… NO FLAMING ALLOWED…Pulls out CrossBlade DO IT AND DIE…. Hehe! Hope you can wait long enough for the next chapter! Until then, Sayonara! (That's Japanese for good-bye!)**


	7. The Shadowlaw Leader

**Glenn- So?**

**Vega Strife- So what?**

**Glenn- So what happens this time?**

**Vega Strife- Oh! Well I'm sure that you'll find out today, now won't you?**

**Cammy- sigh CAN I GET DOWN NOW?**

**Everyone- oo'

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Shadowlaw Leader

Glenn shot up like a bottle rocket on the fourth of July as he flew to the twentieth floor, hovering over the railing and landing on the staircase that wasn't packed to the brim with people. The crowd below started to applaud Glenn as he made his way into the floor hall and threw open the door. The entire hall, if not blown out by the robots' bombs, was in total chaos! People were on their knees, begging the powers that be for forgiveness and a new chance. Some were crazy enough to start jumping from the holes and windows, whichever came first. Glenn shook the events off and kept his only one goal, getting to Cammy. Glenn Started to dodge people left and right, pushing them softly and jumping in between gaps, doing all that he could before Cammy lost her grip...

But as a matter of fact, Cammy was holding on with all of her might. her grip on the broken brick wall tightened as she looked over her shoulder, shutting her eyes tight shuddering at the sight of the fall down. "Glenn..."

"CAMMY!" She heard someone call out from above her. She looked up and saw her partner.

"GLENN!" She called back. He reached out a hand and edged towards her.

"Come on... Grab my hand..." He said as he stretched. She tried to reach, but slipped and grappled to the wall again.

"I can't do it!" She cried out, almost in tears. Glenn looked around the room for something to use, bed sheet, a bed pan, ugh! What would that do? IV unit might work! He quickly went to work as he grabbed the sheet and tied it to the IV machine, rolling it to the edge and pushing it off, creating a jutting pole with it.

"Grab it!" He called to her. She looked at the machine and did not hesitate as she pushed from the wall and grabbed the IV machine, holding on for dear life. Glenn started to pull her inside and fell on his back, resulting in Cammy landing on top of him. He breathed hard as he looked into her eyes, feeling her look back into his.

"You saved me... You could've killed yourself!" Cammy trailed. He smiled as he breathed hard and sighed.

"That's what you do in a team... You look out for each other..." He said as he softly rolled her off, got up and helped her up. "Maybe next time you won't make it a habit of clinging to blown out walls?" He asked. Cammy smiled and nodded.

"I'll try not to." As the two made their way out of the room, they were greeted by a somehow awkward presence... The ones that made your gut turn inside out...

"Is Akuma Alpha enjoying his time?" A voice asked as a black cloaked man stepped into the dim light of the moon that faded through the walls. Glen set Cammy in a wheelchair that was nearby and looked at the man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. The man's chin line cracked a smile and a cackle.

"Why... To welcome you back!" He said as he threw off the cloak. He was adorn with a sleeveless vest, baggy training pants, combat boots and long green hair with red glowing eyes. Glenn stood in total shock at the man before him. "Yes... I must have over dressed... Forgive me for doing so..." He said. Of course his lame joke gave no comfort to Glenn as he could feel the man's presence. Much higher than the fighters that I've faced... And his looks... Are almost like mine... Glenn closed his eyes and shook away the fear.

"One thing is for sure, you have massive power for your build." He said. The man smiled and took a bow.

"Why I thank you... But you see, you have to die now by the hands of your twin brother." The man said. Glenn opened his eyes at the man.

"Are you insinuating that you're my twin brother?" He asked. The man nodded.

"That's me!" Glenn's dream flashed by him as though it were just a few minutes ago, as well as the visit to the Air Force Base in Guile's office. That only left one thing...

"You're Valence, aren't you?" Glenn asked. Valence laughed with evil rage as hi projected his sounds outward, leaning back and forward.

"That I am, brother! Experiment 15, Akuma Omega!" He said with his laugh. Glenn's eyes shot open.

"I knew it!" He cried. Valence stopped laughing and looked at his brother.

"Well, I must say that we're accomplishing nothing by just standing here and boring each other with useless information, so," Valence said as he got into a fighting stance, "let's fight!"

"Gladly!" Glenn roared out and watched Valence disappear. He looked left and right quickly. "Come fight me like a man, coward!" He cried as Valence reappeared and elbowed him in the jaw, throwing him into the air. Valence reared back a fist and purple energy accumulated on hi fist and arm.

"MERCURY MISSILE!" He roared as he threw his fist forward and fired off a purple wave. Glenn landed the last assault with a backhand spring and reared his fist back as well.

"BALLISTIC BLASTER!" He shouted and sent a similar blue wave at Valence, blocking the purple wave. The two waves depleted and they faced off again. Valence was by far impressed.

"It may seem that you've been in practice and have not needed a check up..." He said thoughtfully. Glenn had no clue on what that meant.

"What do you mean by that?" He cried as he charged his ball up over his head. "BLITZ CANNON!" He cried before shooting it off. Valence simply strafed the attack and nodded.

"My attacks would kill a normal man..." He trailed. Glenn was not satisfied.

"You seem to know so much about me! Why don't your attacks kill me?" Valence smiled.

"Not yet. You're not ready..." Glenn remembered the Blood Ruby that Guile had researched on.

"What do you want with the Blood Ruby?" Valence kept a smirk as he slowly opened his vest and exposed a hole in the left ribcage, veins and a heart with a crimson stone infused with it sat within viewing point in the hole.

"It is said that when the first of man had discovered the Blood Ruby that, for good or evil, one man would slaughter evil or good. When man found that their numbers were decreasing, they split it into three places..." He said as he pointed to the stone infused with his heart. "This is one piece and once I've found the second piece," he continued as he pointed at Glenn, "I will resurrect Tyros and kill him... Take his stone and rule this galaxy!" He concluded with a laugh. Glenn had heard enough.

"You mean that the Blood Ruby is inside of me?" He put it together as this.

* * *

Cammy had heard every word and gasped. Memories flooded back to her time at Shadowlaw when she was a Shadowlaw Doll... They had planned to create the ultimate fighting cyborgs but problems arose. The cyborgs had to be powered by a greater energy source than just electricity... Then they found out about the three parts of the Blood Ruby... Trying to divert their attention, Bison had held the Street Fighters Tournaments while Shadowlaw was on their quest to find the crimson stone pieces. As the third tournament rolled by, Cammy had to infiltrate the Shadowlaw base and met with a red haired man, a green haired man and a blonde haired man. All three had the same build and seemingly the same attacks... Like Ryu and Ken... Which brought her to that fact... Where were they? "Why, yes brother... There is one inside of you..." _Wait! What did he just say?_ Cammy asked inside her head. Glenn didn't seem at all pleased. 

"What are you saying! That I'm some kind of robot?" He cried. She then heard Valence laugh.

"You catch on too quickly, brother! Experiment 14, Akuma Alpha...Your ability of Telekinesis, all of this was not coincidence... It's fate..." She heard the tyrant come closer to her secret love. "Join me, Glenn... It'll be like the old days... Let's find our third brother and destroy this planet!" She gasped, then calmed as she heard Glenn breathe.

"Never... It's all lies! I can't be a cyborg!" He cried as he clasped his hands over his head. Valence reared back his fist.

"MERCURY MISSILE!" He cried as he shot off another wave. Glenn intercepted the blast and was sent flying. "UNTIL NEXT TIME, BROTHER! THINK ABOUT THIS DAY!" He cried as he jumped out of the window and disappeared.

_In the streets below:_

Bison and Guile stood side by side along with Sakura, Guy and Cody as they watched a green haired man jump out of the window after a few minutes of a light show inside the hole in the building. As the man disappeared, Bison nodded his head and concentrated. "He's gone back to Shadowlaw. He'll be planning something." He said. Guile breathed as he looked at the mess of the streets.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to clean all of this up..."

* * *

**Cammy- YAY! I got down!**

**Glenn- Well... Never saw that coming...**

**Valence- Yes! R&R, simple humans, or I shall obliterate all of you! MUWAAAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Vega Strife- oO' Oooooookayyyyyy... Anyways, to all of you faithfull readers, I have a message, my member friends (You know who you are), I've already told you but would still like a reply. Check out my profile and read near the bottom where it says ATENTION Or something around those lines... Until then, see ya! Oh, yes, if you are not a member of I love you guys to death, but I'm gonna makethis one to be a surprise! **


	8. There's Something About Glenn

Vega Strife: Finally! I can get back to Street Fighters! Sorry for the inconvenience... 

Chapter 8: There's Something About Glenn...

_He couldn't see anything.. even the hand in front of his face.He walked aimlessly in the darkness, wondering where he was... alone... in this darkness... a hand clasped around his mouth and pulled him to a chest. struggling, he managed to see his captor... a green haired man with red eyes. He laughed at the boy and smirked, sending chills down his back. "You and I are alike, brother... We are the same!" He closed his eyes and cried out into the darkness._

_"NO! LORD! HELP ME!"_

_"Glenn? Glenn wake up!" He awoke to find a girl with brown hair and striking features as he sat up._

_"Who?" He started but she put a finger to his lips and shushed him._

_"Glenn... My baby... I will be here for you..." She said with a smile as she pulled her hand back and stroked Glenn's hair. He looked at her attire and found her dressed in a white robe with a golden sash around her waist._

_"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled and stroked his hair again._

_"I'm your Guardian Angel..."_

Glenn bolted upright and found himself in the hotel room where he was last before his dream... He looked to the bed and felt that Cammy was not there. "Are you okay?" He heard Cammy ask. He stood from the floor and looked into her eyes in the darkness of the room and advanced to her.

"I... I just don't know anymore..." He said. It had been a couple of months since the hospital incident... Bison had joined as a volunteer for the Zero Strikers... Giving off mischief himself. Guy and Sakura had handled themselves well and helped Glenn and Cammy any way they could. Cammy knew what Glenn meant. She stood and walked to him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Don't worry... I bet it was just a lie... just to make you feel worse about yourself..." She said. She hoped that it would make him feel better... She knew how it was, being a Shadowlaw Doll, an enhanced fighting machine herself. He took her hands into his and smiled.

"Yeah... You're right..." He trailed as he walked to his spot on the floor. Cammy guided him to her bed and laid him down.

"If you keep sleeping on the floor, you'll be a worthless fighter!" She said as he laid down. Glenn smiled. He knew what she was thinking.

"Thank you..." Was all he said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Cammy walked back to the chair and sat, watching him sleep peacefully. She shook her head. He can't be one of Shadowlaw's minions... She herself knew that Glenn was thinking this and refused to believe it... This was all it took... She knew where she stood with a relationship... She was in a secret love.

"I'll protect you if I have to, babe..." She said before nodding off to sleep.

_Metro City Streets:_

Cody stretched as he hunkered down next to Guy, keeping a watch on Bison... Where Sakura was, He had no clue, but he knew that he had to stay with Guy, for he was his friend and rival. He got up and leanded on the wall. "What are we doing here, Guy?" He asked. Guy shook his head.

"We have to keep an eye on Bison! What if he suddenly comes at us?"

Bison: Zzzzzz…..Zzzzzz….Zzzzzzz

Cody and Guy have watched the man as he "stayed awake" and soon got tired. Guy looked at his watch. "Well…I guess Bison's not gonna do anything…" He said as he walked over to a Mustang. He offered Cody a ride, but the ex-prisoner refused.

"I can't… I'd be putting you and your friends in danger…" He said as he walked into the alleyway. Guy watched him walk into the darkness and looked around the area.

"Sakura?" Suddenly, Sakura rushed and jumped into the car.

"GETINANDDRIVE!" She cried in fear as pigeons flew and landed on the car. Guy looked at the birds.

"What? Them? I think they're cute…" He said. Sakura looked in the back window.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were me…" She said as she watched one actually bare it's teeth at her and growled at her.

_Hotel Room:_

Glenn slept on and Cammy had woken many times to make sure that he was okay… She feared for him…. Loved him enough to die for him…. And she was sure that some green haired freak was not going to get the better of her love.

_Shadowlaw HQ:_

Valence walked into the base tired, sweaty and beaten. A soldier ran up to him and saluted him. "Sir! Permission to speak!" He asked. Valence gave him a look that could kill and continued to his throne as the Soldier talked aimlessly and had to shut the door in the soldier's face for him to get the picture. He sighed as he sat in his throne and wires flew from the throne, plugging into the back of his head, in his back, shoulders and temples. His eyes closed as a screen appeared with an old scientist on the other end.

"Lord Valence… How goes the mission?" He asked. Valence looked up and let his head drop.

"All went according to plan… But my brother still won't join us…" He said. The scientist smirked.

"With all do respect, sir, but should you let the Cybornaughts take care of him?" He asked, looking to his left and back to the screen. "Akuma Alpha is a tough opponent besides Akuma Delta…. You should let one of our puppets take care of Alpha, Omega!" He said. Omega looked up as his face melted away to reveal a skull Cyborg prostheses.

"Fine….. Do it…" He said as a new face covered the cyber skull. I'll try to convince him one last time…

_Hotel Room:_

Glenn slept soundly and Cammy fell into her slumber… Just in time. The phone cord fell from it's socket and allowed wires and circuitry to silently creep into the room, onto the bed and behind Glenn, plugging into the back of his head and into his temples, making his sweet dreams into a cybernetic reality. He found himself walking in a place with chips and mother boards. Wires crisscrossed all over the walls and platforms moved in the air on their own. He stepped onto one of them and let it carry him to a higher level were a green haired man waited. "Valence!" He cried as he reared back his fist and charged it… with nothing. "My Ballistic Blaster!" Valence laughed as he came closer.

"You can't fight me, and I can't fight you … Fair's fair!" He said. This put Glenn into a creepy kinda of peace. But he still had questions.

"Where are we!" He cried confused. Valence laughed.

"You understand nothing… This is CyberSpace! We cannot fight each other…. We can only chat… and in this case, I'm requesting that you join me…" He said as he brought up a hand. Glenn looked to the floating platforms which had disappeared and back at Valence.

"I told you once… I can't go around killing innocent people!" He said. This made Valence laugh.

"Fool! You had nothing to say when you fought your girlfriend!" He said. Glenn looked at Valence with hard and cold eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you were once one of the best of us before they tossed you out! Alpha! Join me and we can resurrect our brother, Delta! Then we can-"

"Shut up! I'll die before I do something as twisted as you say! I'll kill you before you achieve your goal!" Valence let his head drop and sighed.

"I didn't want to do this…" He said as he raised a hand, lifting Glenn's right hand.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Cammy cried out as she flipped on a light and looked at a Glenn with a root system of circuitry flowing out of his head. His right arm was raised into the air.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Glenn cried as Valence smirked.

"If you don't believe that you are one of us, then I'll have to show through example…" He said as he watched Glenn's right arm suddenly bulge twice it's normal size…

* * *

Cammy screamed as her love's arm suddenly bulged twice it's size until blood trickled from opening tares in his flesh.

* * *

"WHAT….ARE….YOU……DOING!" He cried in pain. His arm suddenly bust and blood flew into the air, chunks of flesh fell to the ground and exposed a large cybernetic cannon with three prongs in the cannon. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHH!" Glenn awoke to see Cammy trembling in fear. The wires tore from his head as he got up and looked at his right arm. A cannon replaced his normal arm and blood trickled off of it. He looked back to a frightened Cammy and raised the cannon to the ceiling, tears starting to flow from his eyes. 'WHAT AM I? WHAT IN GOD'S NAME AM I?"

**Vega Strife- Talk about a bad day…. Well, R&R… This'll earn the story a teen rating… Hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. Strange Occurrences

**Vega Strife: Now I'll try to update whenever i get free time... Sorry for the wait, ya'll!**

Chapter Nine: Strange Occurrences

Glenn twitched as a nurse in a different hospital, about fourteen miles from Metro City, poked at his arm that was still a large weapon of mass destruction. Cammy watched from behind a window along with Guile, whom got to the hospital due to researching the Blood Ruby. "Sorry I couldn't make it sooner!" He said out of breathe. Cammy only looked to him at the verge of tears and nodded to the window. The militant looked into the window and grimaced at the sight of Glenn's new appendage. "What in the name of..." He trailed as Guy came in followed by Sakura. See the weapon automatically, even Sakura seemed to take control over her erg to be stupid. She whimpered and hid behind Guy as he looked on with a sense of amazement and sadness.

"What happened?" Guile asked. Cammy was teary and broke up in times, but managed to lay the problem on the table. Everything that happened at the bombing, the hotel room, everything. The three were amazed and took glances to Glenn as the nurse came out of the room. Cammy rushed to her.

"Is he..." She asked. The nurse shrugged.

"To be honest..." The nurse trailed, "I've never seen anything like this..." She said before moving on down the hall. Cammy had a nervous break down in the middle of the hall. Guile helped her up and Guy walked down the hall. Sakura started to follow. He sighed finally and turned to her.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere I go?" He asked. Sakura gave it some thought and made an Anime style happy face as she nodded silently. Guy sweatdropped as he shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I can go to the bathroom all by my self... Go help Cammy! She needs to be comforted..." He said as he continued his way to the restroom.

* * *

Later that night, Guile and Cammy stayed with Glenn as he finally went to sleep and in turn dozed off themselves, Guy and Sakura were elsewhere, but not in the hospital. Little did the dozing duo know that copper cords were appearing from each phone jack in the room, each electrical outlet and crept towards Glenn as silently as snakes, ready to strike.

Soon, Glenn found himself in the cybernetic world Valance once called CyberSpace. But instead of Valance himself being there to greet him, a masculine, flowing blond haired man with a black vest on and white baggy pants, no shoes and two golden gauntlets on both of his wrists. His arms were crossed and he smirked. Glenn felt belittled by the man, but continued to proceed to him, letting the floor under his moving feet disappeared as he came closer to the man. The blond man chuckled and shook his head as he eyed the cannon on Glenn's arm. "So... Omega unleashed the Cybornaught within you?" He asked. Glenn looked around and looked back to the man.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" He asked. The tall one chuckled more.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" He asked. Glenn shook his head.

"Didn't think so... I don't-"

"Want to fight me? I know... I'm not here to fight you..." He said. This took a lot off of Glenn and made him a little more at eased. He raised the cannon in front of himself, which covered his entire face.

"Mind telling me what in the name of all that's good and Holy this thing is?" He asked. The man nodded.

"Maybe giving your Cybornaughtic powers were not to happen yet... this is a premature growth! But this is indeed the Psycho Cannon."

Glenn gave him a look. "Does this mean that I'm some kind of robot?" He asked.

"Not entirely... A Super Human is only below a Cybornaught... A Cybornaught was a project conducted by Shadowlaw to create better and more efficient killing machines and they did, indeed proceed more than the Shadowlaw Dolls...They used random people with a special and rare blood type by brainwashing and implanting cybernetic Nanobots into the victim, and choosing a weapon that best suited the Cybornaught. That was, until the prototype began to feel emotions. Alpha... That was you..." He said as he pointed to Glenn. He recoiled.

"What do you mean by that? I was once under Shadowlaw?" He cried. The man smile.

"I should know... I was to destroy you... That is why you were deactivated as a Cybornaught and I was destroyed by Omega, Alpha." He said.

"Who are you?" He asked. It took the man a while, but he eventually spat it out.

"I am the one Omega wants to revive... I am Delta..." He said as he looked away. "I am both yours and Omega's eldest brother..." He said. Glenn was taken aback.

"No wonder you seem to know." He looked at Delta and the to the ground. "Why did they terminate me?" He asked Delta. He turned to his younger brother.

"You were to kill a malfunctioning Shadowlaw Doll..." He replied as he waved his hand and a picture of Cammy appeared in a blue uniform. "You were to destroy Cammy White..." He said as Glenn took in the view. "I was to terminate you after her escape and I failed because you were my brother... the most I was able to do was deactivate your Cybornaught abilities." He waved his hand again and the picture faded. "Omega is after the Blood Ruby shards-"

"So I can figure... but he kept saying something about ruling the galaxy and world domination... but he can't simply do that with a few pieces of a myth!" Glenn thought aloud. Delta nodded.

But there is more..." He said as he took one of his hands and plunged it deep into his body, just below the ribcage, letting blood flow out of his body, and pulled out a stone. "This is in me, Omega, and sadly, you too, my brother..." he said as he placed the stone back into his body and flesh wrapped around his stomach, healing the wound. Glenn grimaced and looked at his hand and cannon. "I can help you... This is only a computer image of me, my mental self, so I can only do all I can for you... Do not let him revive me!" Delta said. Glenn was in confusion.

"How is hew gonna do that if you are probably rotted into the ground by now?" He asked as his vision went fuzzy and suddenly turned to static.

* * *

"You think we did the right thing, Guy?"

"Don't be stupid, Sakura! Those wires are the last thing that Cammy needs to see again!"

"I know, but those things could be helping him... I mean... His arm is a... uhhh... robo thingy, what makes us so sure that he's not an alien from outerspace and is here to help us with something?"

"You need to stop watching that Sci-Fi crap and think straight for once! How many times have you done that?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Hmmmmmmmm... Nope, no come back!"

SLAP!

"Just get these wires and do something with them!"

"Okee dokee, uncle Yogi!"

* * *

Cammy woke and found Glenn in the bed with the cannon still attached to him. She frowned and looked at Guile. He snored loudly, but was indeed asleep. She sighed as she made her way to Glenn and reached out to touch the cannon. _So familiar..._ She thought as she looked at it, inspecting it. It was rounded smoothly and had small red lights in random places. some blinked, but the rest were not even active. Three prongs were in the end that pointed inward to each other. She looked back to Glenn and a tear ran down her cheek as she ran her fingers through his red hair. "I promised that I would be here for you... And I still am..." She said softly. Suddenly, a rag-wearing figure appeared in the room and his white eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Cammy, my love!" He said as he walked to her with an arm outstretched and hand extended. She knocked it away as she looked at Glenn in an upright position.

"Don't try, Bison, I'll never go back to you... even if we were in love..." She said as she turned around and gave him a death stare. "Or so you say..." She spat as she walked back to her seat next to Guile and sat down. Bison walked to her and started to float in the air.

"There, there, my dear... it seems that you're love is very familiar to me..." He said as he crossed his legs Indian Style and floated next to her. She looked at him in the eyes.

She spat out, "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled, "Why... it seems that... No I should mind my own matters..." He said as he let himself land on his feet and walked to the window with his arms crossed.

"Tell me!" She demanded as she stood and marched to him.

He smirked and sighed. "What I say will make you think twice about your little pet!" He said. Cammy started to fume.

"Tell me!" She demanded again. He said nothing as he vanished, leaving Cammy clueless on what he was meaning about "thinking twice about her pet". The door opened suddenly and Guy came in, followed by Cody and Sakura. Cammy walked back to her seat after greeting her friends and sat, sighing and staring at Glenn in his bed.

"So..." Cody started. "How's he hanging?" he asked. Cammy shrugged.

"I don't know..." She trailed. Cody walked over to the bed and examined the arm.

"So this is Glenn?" He asked and looked back to the others, receiving an slow nod as he looked back to the red haired boy. "He looks like a weakling, but with that arm..." He said as he looked the cannon over again. Sakura walked to the window and sat in a chair that was located underneath it. She smiled as she sat in it and looked outside. She could see mile for mile until she could see a smoldering area of Metro City. A tree caught her attention outside and she looked at it and smiled. A pigeon fluttered and landed on a visible branch and walked around on it for a moment before looking right at Sakura. Her smile suddenly faded as the pigeon suddenly used both of it's wings and made obscene motion at her, ending it's little game of charades with a thumb across the throat and flipping a bird. Sakura gulped and slowly looked back inside the room.

"So.. What does anyone suggest?" Guile asked as he stretched and yawned. Cammy looked at Glenn again and remembered all the times before he ate, before he slept, he put his hands together and prayed. She got up and walked to the bed and looked back to the others.

"If none of you have any objections..." She said as she glanced at Glenn and back to the group. "I'd like to pray... as a group..."

Guile got up and took one of her hands with a smile. "In God we trust, right?" He asked with a nod. Guy looked at Cody who walked over to the small group and joined hands. Sakura slumped over to the group in fear and followed suit. Guy shrugged and walked to the group.

"What could it hurt?" He asked himself and joined the group. The group joined their hands around the bed, letting Cammy and Guy lean inward, grasping their hands. She smiled at Glenn. For you, babe...

"Lord... If you're there... please help our friend Glenn..." She started and suddenly, she started to speak in tongues. The group looked at Cammy in amazement and suddenly, Glenn bolted upright in the bed, his cannon arm suddenly spreading and thinning out into small poles of metal, reshaping it into the form of a hand and flesh wrapped around it, making the hand whole again. . He looked around in confusion.

"It sounds like someone died!" he said. Cammy stopped instantly and looked at Glenn's new arm and back to his face.

"Glenn!" She cried as she let go of the group and hugged him tightly.

Outside, Bison floated and his face was filled with shame. _As long as she's happy..._ He thought... _But how long until she figures out the occurrences of his true self?_

**Vega Strife: Hola, People! Hopefully you haven't lost ALL hope in my getting back to ya! Sorry for the wait, and hope that this makes up for it! I'm gonna make it a habit to update whenever I can!**

**Enjoy and R&R!**


	10. Mission, Start!

**Vega Strife: More romance! More action! More violence! Less education! Who could ask for more?

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Familiar Demons

It had been about a month after Bison's treaty with the Zero Strikers and so far, his base was no where closer to his control than when he first came to them for help. He had acquired more than just rags and the arrogance for wearing them, but a brown beard, moustache and long brown hair. He looked around Guile's office as he entered and stood in front of his desk as the Air Force Commander typed furiously on the computer. "Ahem..." Was all the ex-warlord said as he crossed his arms. Guile looked up and smirked.

"Oh, Bison, didn't see you there!" He said as he shut the computer off and stood, extending his hand out to him. Bison, himself, chuckled as he kept his arms crossed.

"You forget, commander, this is a truce..." He said in a grave tone. Guile nodded and sat back down.

"I don't suppose you'd like some coffee, would you?" Guile asked as he picked up his mug as he stood and walked to a small table and poured himself a cup, walking back to his seat afterwards. Bison shook his head.

"You have one of my best men..." He trailed, avoiding Guile's question. "I want him back to fight this Valance..." he said. Guile nodded as he got up again and walked to the door and opened it, walking in, followed by Bison, just in time to hear a sick crunch and a girly scream come from one of the cells inside the room. The shriek itself could break glass from miles around. Bison made a face as Guile turned to him.

"Seems Dan's getting his daily beating..." Guile said to himself, just loud enough for his comrade to hear and walked down the halls. Bison smiled as he remembered Sagat and his merciless beatings of US soldiers. As the two came to the cell, they found Sagat looming over Dan like a deathly rain cloud about to extract its deadly forces upon him. The giant turned and smiled to his leader.

"Master Bison!" He said as he walked to the cell door and clung to it. "Master! Why are you here?"

Bison waved a hand and the tyrant became silent. "We need your help, dear friend, and we need it fast..." Sagat seemed to understand only a little as Guile took out a ring of keys and unlocked the door, letting out the giant and shut the door, locking it and looked at the beaten Dan. His pink attire was torn to shreds after the few months that he was placed in there and was sore afraid.

"Looks like you had fun!" Guile said as he left. Dan, glad that the giant killer was gone, sighed a sigh of relief, but didn't know that he had urinated his pants so many times that he reeked like a dead animal, rotting in the hot sun of a paved highway...

* * *

Glenn stood on the top of the hotel roof and looked into the bright blue skies, enjoying the sight and sighed. Cammy sure has been acting different here lately... He thought. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure that it was probably something to do with his arm. He shook his head and remembered what Tyros had said...

_"Remember that you may be his brother, but with two of the Blood Rubies in his possession, he will stop at nothing to destroy you too... Brother or not..." Tyros said as he opened the CyberSpace window and revealed Valance sitting in his throne and laughing his head off. Glenn's fist tightened as he looked to his deceased brother._

_"What about you?" He asked. "He wants to resurrect you! What happens if that happens?" He asked. Tyros let his head hang and shook it slowly._

_"Let's hope that it doesn't happen... I've been through too many bloody wars to fight another... even if it will be my dead carcass reincarnated..." He trailed and looked back to Glenn. "Remember all that I have taught you... Let it serve you well..." He said as the platforms opened behind Glenn and he turned to take his leave. "Remember... Once the Cybornaughts are destroyed, then the Blood Rubies are destroyed!" He said as his brother's face turned to static._

Glenn let his speech sink in as he sat on the roof Indian style and laid backwards. His button up shirt was unbuttoned and he wore his black short jeans along with his sneakers. _What about you... What about Cammy?_ He though as a thump was felt under his back. "Common, Glenn! Come here, quick!" Cammy's voice called out. Glenn stop up to his feet and rushed to the edge of the roof, jumped and spun just in time to catch the hand rail of the balcony and pulled himself in a front flip over it, entering the door.

"Wassup?" He asked. Cammy was finishing putting on a blue mid drift and biker blue jean shorts with tennis shoes and walked up to the cat, petting it.

"Don't worry, Yuri, mummy will be back!" She said as she pushed him out of the door and down the balcony.

"So... We changed the cat's name?" He asked with a smile. Cammy looked up to him and smiled as they stopped midway down the stairs and hugged him.

"Yeah... the name kinda stuck, so, I that's what I call her now..." She said as she stole a kiss from him and pulled his arm as them made their way down the stairs and to the car. Once inside, Cammy took the wheel and put the keys in the ignition and turned them, starting the car.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" He asked. Cammy's smile got wider as she pulled out of the parking lot and into the Highway of Metro City.

"Guile says we gotta lead on the Blood Ruby, but we gotta go to China, Hong Kong... He reported trouble and decided to take action..." She said as they sped down the highway and into an intersection. _"Remember... Destroy the Cybornaughts and the Blood Ruby will be destroyed..."_ These words ran through Glenn's mind so clearly that it scared him. Within minutes, they reached the Metro City Airport and quickly made their way into the building, instantly greeted by Guile, Guy, Sakura, Chun-Li, Sagat, Cody, and Bison. Cammy and Chun-Li hugged each other as they greeted and Glenn smiled at Guile.

"Well... Did we forget anyone, Broom Head?" He asked in a playful since of sarcasm. Guile followed his lead and looked around.

"If you're asking if we have anymore room, I'm sure we could squeeze you somewhere, Mop Face!" he said. Bison merely chuckled along with Sagat. Guy held out a hand and accepted Glenn's.

"It's good to see you again, friend!" He said. Glenn nodded.

"Same here..." He replied. Cody nodded to Glenn.

"Good to see you're well... We should get moving..." He said.

"And then, we can get our nails done and our hair done too! Oh! maybe we could go out to Chinese!" Sakura cried as she raced to Cammy and Chun-Li. the two of them looked at each other for help and slowly moved away from her as the young girl continued to ramble pointlessly into the crowd. The group seemed to leave without Sakura even knowing it until the last moment. "HEY YOU GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" She cried as she ran after them.

_Shadowlaw Base:_

Valance's eyes suddenly widened as they opened. His pupils adjusted quickly to the dim lit room in where he sat. The big screen flashed and an old scientist appeared, adjusting his glasses. "Good evening, Doctor..." Valance said slowly as though addressing a simple minded beast of the earth. The scientist seemed startled as he looked into the camera and sighed quickly.

"Ah! Lord Valance! How did you sleep?" He asked, trying to bring up a subject. Valance ignored the petty question and thought about bigger and better things.

"Are the subjects almost complete?" he said as a soldier entered the room with a tray and walked up to his turned thrown, offering it to him. The warlord smiled as he took a cup from the tray and sipped on it. Water... Not what he expected, but it was good enough. The scientist stumbled around the desk just a few feet from the camera and took out some papers, reading them. he looked at them in bewilderment and rechecked them, finding the records true.

"It seems that... the new subjects will be ready for combat training within the hour-"

"Good... Skip the training... I'm sure they know the skills from their master..." He said as he guzzled the cup down and placed it on the side of his thrown as he got up and walked to the door. "I expect to see them as soon as they are ready..." He said as the doors opened and the soldier hurried out of the room with the tray and cup. The scientist seemed tormented with fear.

"Sir! Maybe just a testing on their abilities..."

"I want to see them as soon as they are ready!" Valance said as his eyes started to glow an eerie red color. "Don't disappoint me, Fredrick! You have a family on the line..." And with that, the door slid shut on the screen and was automatically shut off, leaving the room in complete darkness.

Fredrick looked around his office before taking in a sigh and looking at a picture near him. It shown a lovely blonde lady with two handsome little boys and a cute little girl, old enough to pass for third and fourth grade students. He sighed as he rubbed a finger softly over the picture and a tear dropped onto the glass. "Soon, we'll be together again..." He said as he turned to the door and walked into a laboratory with many scientists that scurried this way and that in a huge power plant like interior. He looked at two metallic coffin looking containers. In one, a short haired man breathed normally as the other, a long haired man, breathed normally as well. Heart regulators beeped in a rhythmic precision that could be used for music. A dreaded thought occurred to him as he looked on at the containers. _What if..._ He thought,_What if there was a better way... a way where he could have his Blood Ruby and I could have my family again? _As these words floated in through his head, four pairs of blood red eyes opened from the two canisters, fists clenching, and muscles bounding. _But it is already too late the want what is in the past... we're all doomed to the new Akumas!_

_In the Air; Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean:_

Glenn looked out of his window and onto the ocean below and smiled as Dolphins popped out of the water and jumped to reach them, re emerging themselves into their home world. Cammy was laughing with Chun-Li, having a good time talking about the many adventures they had when Bison was evil, but thinking on a home world put Glenn's mind into trouble. A home is a place of refuge, he once read from a book somewhere. But now a terrible feeling came over him... Like something... or someone was going to draw their final breath in this world. He looked on out the window and Cammy saw his pain. She reached out a hand and took hold of his lovingly. "Glenn? Hun, what's wrong?" She asked. Glenn could only shake his head. He felt stupid for feeling the way he did, he was sure of that, but he couldn't bring himself to telling just anyone about his problems. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up.

"Follow me..." He trailed as he made his way into the back. Cammy followed suite and followed him into the doors where they would be alone. Once the door shut, Cammy tried again.

"Baby, what is it?" She asked. He sighed and tried to tell her... Nothing came out of his mouth. He had the perfect opportunity to tell her his problems, but now he felt all tongue tied.

"I feel... that... There's something wrong with this mission... I'm not sure what it is, but-" He stopped in mid sentence due to Cammy's putting a finger to his lips.

"You're worried about me, are you?" She asked. He slowly nodded.

"I can't help but get the feeling that something'll-" Cammy planted a kiss right on his lips, catching him off guard. She blushed and smiled.

"Don't worry so much... This mission should be entertaining... especially for you!" She said as she ran her fingers up his chest and onto his cheek, leaning softly onto him. He supported both their weight and smiled. A burden seemed to be lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thanks..." He said before being pummeled by another kiss. This time, he was ready and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She broke away and leaned her head on his chest. He stroked her back along with her hair, not wanting this moment to last, but finally released her. "Thanks Cammy..." He said as she smiled and turned to the door. She winked and blew him a kiss before opening, walking out, and closing it behind her. He felt his face was as hot as a sunburn, but he had finally found someone worth protecting... Maybe his feelings towards the mission would change for the better... At least he hoped...

* * *

**Vega Strife: O.o.. I THOUGHT I SAID VIOLENCE?**

**Glenn Frost: o.o' Take it easy, I gotta work up on my skills...**

**Vega Strife: ¬¬' You have no skills... Anyways, to my adoring fans out there, I hoped that you were able to enjoy this... When you R&R, Please include details as to how I could build up romance scenes in this fic... I don't think I did too bad for my first one, myself! Well, R&R and hope to keep these stories comming to ya! God Bless you all!**


End file.
